What is This?
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: One day while training, Naruto watched as an object fell from the sky. Who would have guess that the object was really a gateway to another world? Funny how Naruto finds himself in mess up situations. Really, what is this? Stupid, fucking bondage cords of doom! Thanks a lot Sega Mega Drive thingy-ma-bob.
1. What is This?

**Updated: fixed some grammar errors that were pointed out, add a new scene to help explain chapter six. A new story set up as well. I will fix the other chapters too before I upload chapter six. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **Story: What is This?**

 **Chapter One: What is This!?**

* * *

 **XxXNarutoXxX**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was no ordinary preteen. Naruto was a boy of twelve with yellow blond, spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. He has a round face with the most notable features on his face was the fox like whisker marks, three on each cheek to be exact.

Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue trimming, blue sandals, a blue headband with a piece of steel screwed into it with the odd shape of a leaf on it, and on his right leg was a blue kunai holster. This was Naruto Uzumaki. He had just graduated from the ninja academy in an unexpected fashion. He had stolen the scroll of seals, a item of national importance, a scroll full of the most dangerous techniques known to the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto had not only stole it right from under his village leader's nose, but also learned a technique as well. The shadow clone jutsu! A cloning jutsu that makes solid clones that can fight back, learn, and think on their own. A truly useful jutsu. Naruto had also saved the day and stopped his mad sensei, Mizuki.

Mizuki had lied to Naruto about a secret test that could help him pass and become a ninja; since he had failed the final exam for the third and final time. He also saved his real sensei, Iruka. The Hokage was proud of Naruto for saving the day, but he also berated him on stealing. He also scolded his staff that was supposed to watch it. Really, how could a academy student, no correction, failed academy student steal something so important? It was mind blowing, disgraceful, and flat out embarrassing. While it did show just how much potential Naruto really had. If Naruto could mange a feat like this...Just what could he really do?

One of the five elemental shinobi villages couldn't keep a teenager from, no not even a teenager, a preteen, from stealing one of the most powerful scrolls in existence.

Though that wasn't important. What was important was that Naruto had passed and was a ninja for his village, the Leaf Village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha no Sato. The number one hidden village in all of the elemental villages.

The sun was blazing down on the village hidden by the large trees of the forest that surround the village. Our little hero, Naruto, could be seen walking down a path that went through one of the many thick forest the village was so well known for. He was on his way to a training ground. He didn't know what the training ground was named. It was just the one that was the closest to the village, that and it was now available to him now that he was a ninja.

Naruto wanted to train to get stronger and test out the new ninjutsu he had learned yesterday. He still had a full week before he got placed on a team, hopefully a team with Sakura-chan, and no Sasuke! As long as that prick was not on his team he would be happy. He would rather have Ino and Kiba as his teammates than that smug, arrogant, no good, Uchiha.

The blond growled to himself as he thought about that asshole, ' _Why is Sasuke so cool! All he does is ignore people, how does that make someone cool? Doesn't matter, I' show him who's boss! One day I'm going to be Hokage! Then everyone is going to have to respect me then!'_ The blond thought eagerly. He was pumped to start training. The more training he got in...The faster he will become Hokage.

Naruto saw a chained fence with a sign that says " _Restricted Area, no non shinobi personal behind this point,"_ In front of him with barbed wire on the top of it for good measure. They really didn't want regular people getting in. Must have been protecting people from getting hurt.

Too bad he wasn't a regular person anymore~. Naruto lifted up the latch and push the gatedoor open. He saw a sign on the inside of the field that said he was in training ground 23. The training area was mostly covered with trees, a small stream running through the middle of it, very few open areas, and a couple of large rocks. This place made him want to be a kid again. He just wanted to explore the area and pretend to fight against evil ninjas and save a beautiful princess! At the moment that was a pipe dream. He still had a long way to go, so why not make it shorter by starting his training earily.

Naruto climbed on top of one of the tall rocks to find a decent area to start his training. Before he could begin his training however, there was a bright, blinding flash in the sky. It made Naruto cover his eyes, ' _What the hell?!'_ the blond haired boy wondered. The next thing he saw/heard was the booming of something loud, like thunder. The brightness became more bearable to the eyes of Naruto. He didn't know what was happening at the moment but he could see again. Much to the boy's amazement, there was a streak of fire flying in the sky, getting close to the ground at an alarming rate, right towards…

' _The training field!'_ The boy gasped and jumped off the rock and hid behind the piece of stone. Just in the nick of time too. The unidentified object slammed into the forest a little ways away from him. The falling object kicked up dust and tossed trees around like no one's business. When the dust settled Naruto poked his head from behind the rock. Naruto came from behind the rock made blast shield to see a hole in the ground. Naruto got closer to the crater and stared long and hard down into it. He still couldn't see what the object was, thanks to all the dust still lingering in the area. ' _I wonder what did this?'_ The blond ponder to himself.

"I should check it out," The boy decided. That was when he came up with an idea, "I might want to make some back up." Naruto made a cross like hand sign and called out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There were five small puffs of clouds that appear which became replaced by a Naruto. There were now six of him.

"Alright!" One of the clones shouted getting everyone else's attention, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" The rest of them called out and quickly dived into the hole. The real Naruto jumped into the hole after his clones, which they all started regretting almost immediately. The six Naruto's quickly started coughing from the smoke.

"Idiots!" The real Naruto called out to his clones through coughs, "I shouldn't have followed you!" He barely managed falling to his knees.

The clones were not faring any better than the real one was, though one was able to make a comeback, "Yeah and that makes you just as stupid! Stupid!"

"Yeah!" the rest of them agreed.

Naruto waved the cloud of dust away from himself, "Oh shut up!" He demanded of them. The smoke finally started to settle completely. The six Naruto started looking around at each other and then to the object in the middle of the crater.

"What the...!" Exclaimed a clone.

"That can't be it?" One said in confusion.

One of the clones looked away from the object not even caring what it was anymore, "It's so tiny!" He complained. He was hoping for something awesome, but it was just some stupid black box.

The real Naruto made his way to the black box. He slowly reached out to touch it. All the clones circled the main one as they watch their boss with baited breath. Naruto's index finger made contact and he quickly pulled away.

"It must be hot!" One clone to the right theorised by the reaction the boss had, only to be shot down by the original.

"No," Naruto said and reach out to pick up the object, "It's actually pretty cold." He told them as he picked it up.

One clone finally asked the question, "What is it?"

Everyone seemed to have the same question on their minds. None of them had really seen a thing like it before. The thing looked like a metal device. There was a blue button on the left side of it that had the word, ' _Reset_ ', above that was a switch that could be moved left and and right. The words underneath it read, ' _On_ ', and ' _Off'_ and below that was more ' _Cartridge lock'_. On the far left side near the edge was another switch that said, ' _Phones Vol._ ' with the numbers 0,5, and 10 being the highest. On the top of the box was a circular design with a slot that something could be placed in. That and in bold golden letters was "16-BIT," below that was a maroon streak of paint that has a small light bulb in the middle of it with the words in black saying, ' _Power, and On,'_. On the left side of the circle was more words but in the color of maroon, ' _AV Intelligent Terminal,'_ and on the right was, ' _High Grade Multipurpose Use,'._ The last words on the black piece of technology was, ' _MEGA DRIVE,_ and _SAGA',_ at the bottom right.

"Well," One clone started, "I have no idea what it is." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Dude it's clearly a Saga Mega Drive. What you mean is you have no idea what it does." A clone interrupted the other clones words.

The clone glared, "Thanks asshole! No cares!" Both clones glared at each other sparks of lightning flying between their gaze. Before the two could get into a death battle...

One clone came up with an idea, "Oi! I know what we should do with it!" Everyone turned to him, "We should forget about training for today and head home to figure out what this...Mega Drive is!" He declared. He saw the rest of the clones and the original holding the piece of tech nod and give out different words of agreement.

"Great idea, let's head back home! Clones! Forward march!" The real Naruto ordered pointing back towards the gate.

"Yes sir!" The small squad took their new prize to their home. They circled around the main Naruto in a protective formation. They couldn't let any watching shinobi steal the black box from them. They would make it back home with the device intact.

Once Naruto and his small group of clones reached their home of residence in the small apartment complex. They all gather around the device that the original had place on a small coffee table in the small living room. One of the clones picked the device up to examine it closer. He had decided to push the blue button and in that instance, cords shot out of black box! The clone was so shocked by what had happened, he tossed the box up into the air. The original managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Watch it!" he barked at the clone. "We don't want to break this before we find out what it does!"

The clone that had tossed the device became dejected and opted to sit in a corner, "It's made from metal, it won't break that easily. I think?" The clone added to his his statement, though no one was listening to him. Like they would listen to the guy that just about broke it.

"Hey look!" one clone pointed at one of the dangling cords, "It has a plugin! We should plug it into the wall by the Tv!" The clone suggested. The original did just that and plug it in the wall. Nothing happened, "I think we should turn it." It stated and shook its head at the original. Had he really not thought about doing that?

"Oops!" The real Naruto said embarrassedly and switch the device on. They all watched with squinted eyes as the the red bulb became a bright red and started flashing showing that it was on.

"Well it's on, so now what?" One copy asked looking at his fellow clones and the boss.

"There are still other cords to be plugged in." The same clone that said they should plug the box into the wall stated. He also seemed to be the smartest out of all six Naruto's at the moment.

"Okay smart guy!" The clone that was sitting in the corner shouted at the clone pointing to him, "If you're so smart why don't find out where to put it!" It declared and some of the others gave muttered agreements.

"Yeah I'll show you idiots where they're supposed to go." The smart clone declared back getting glares from the five other Naruto's, "Believe it." He went up to the device and picked up the two cords. He noted that these ones were similar to each other and looked different from the plugin in the wall. The part that gets plugged into the wall was thin and narrow and had two prongs, they were circular and there was one cord that broke off into two separate heads, one named ' _audio'_ and the other ' _video'_. The clone tossed that information to the wind however. He saw the outlet and knew that was where they had to place the cords in. In those circular slots underneath the the plug in for the device and and the Tv. He took the yellow and white plugins and put them in the slots with a smug look on his face. That look was quickly replaced with pain and sparks! The other clones and Naruto himself, watched horrified as the clone was being cooked alive. Electricity was flowing through the clone.

The clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke and the cords fell to the ground. "We will never attempting that again!" The original screamed and the other remaining clones nodded in agreement. "We did learn that they do not get plugged into a wall."

"Then where do they go?" One clone asked. The clones and the real blond pondered about the question. If they didn't go into the wall, then where did they go. They had to be plugged into something.

"I know," One clone spoke up and smashed his fist into the palm of his hand, "We should spread out and search the apartment to find the right plugin! I mean look at the two cords, their colored different!"

"So we should find the place that those two colors should be put!" The original caught up on the idea, "Yeah! That sounds right! Let's find those plugins!"

"Hell yeah!" The other clones declared. The clones and the real Naruto looked throughout the entire house and sadly they didn't find anything.

"Man this blows!" One clone said from his position on the old worn red couch, "We search everywhere!" He threw up his hands in a giving up manner.

"Tell me about it." Said another clone eating ramen from a cup in the kitchen. Naruto, the real Naruto, looked on in anger, "What the hell man! You're eating my ramen!" Naruto screeched pulling on his hair. The clone looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "You're eating without us! Everyone a quick ramen break!"

"Best fricken idea of the day!" One clone yelled from the bedroom. The clones and Naruto finished their ramen break pretty fast and resumed their search.

As they were searching one of the blond copies yelled from the living room behind the Tv, "I found them!" There was a gust of air signaling that all the others were now in the room. "There," He pointed at the back of the tv, "Behind the Tv!" He told them.

"Well," The original said with his arms cross, "Plug them in." He ordered. The clone looked at the cords and then back at the original. They knew full well that the same thing could happen to them as the clone from before, even if they were putting them into the right spot.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." The clone replied and took off from his spot.

"Get him!" The real Naruto ordered the other clones and the four Naruto's went after the one copy. They quickly caught him and made him go to work.

"Come on guys, do I have-"

"Yes!" They all yelled at him.

"Fine! Bunch of pricks." He mumbled the last part to himself under his breath. He put the two cords in the right area, yellow cord in yellow slot, white cord in white slot, "Um, nothing happened." He said only to receive a deadpan stare.

"We haven't put the Tv on yet." Informed a clone dryly. The clone came from behind the Tv and turned it on. Much to their surprise sounds came from it! That was odd in itself because the Tv was only supposed to work when the Hokage was giving an address or something, there was also the news channels too, but that was it. That was why the Hokage had gotten Naruto one in the first place. The group of Narutos heard "Sega," from the Tv.

A couple of seconds later, pinkish letters started being typed out on the screen, they spelled out, " _Are you ready for a Hyperdimension experience?_"_

The clones looked at Naruto, "Uh, yes?" The real one said unsurely. ' _What the hell is going on now?'_ He thought not knowing what was going to happen next.

" _What is your name?_"_ The box asked.

Seeing the opportunity to impress the talking box for no real reason other than expanding his already large ego, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Believe it!"

" _Hello Naruto Uzumaki, codename Fire Shadow. Welcome, and good luck._" T_ he machine typed. The screen went dark again before blasting the room with a white light.

"Not this again!" The Narutos hollered covering their eyes. The next thing the real Naruto Uzumaki knew was that something was grabbing hold of him. He looked down to find multiple black cords latching onto him, ensnaring him in a tangled mess. The cords started to pull him closer to the Tv, the odd thing was that all the cords were coming from the Tv screen! "What is this!?" The boy yelled struggling to get out of of the cords. To no avail however. The clones also had cords wrapped around them too! They quickly disappeared as the cords gripped them too tightly. The cords fell to the ground not having anything to hold onto. Then much like before, they seemed to come alive and shot after the last remaining Naruto that was already caught by the other wires. Naruto found himself completely covered with wires at this point, "Whoever is doing this must be into bonda-" He was cut off by cords wrapping around his mouth. Well at least they didn't cover his eyes!

Naruto managed to get off one muffled scream before being completely pulled through the Tv. The apartment was completely empty and void of life. There was also no signs of struggle to be found.

This would be the scene that the Anbu found with Hiruzen Sarutobi when they tracked the scent from the crash site later that day. ' _What has the boy gotten himself into now?' T_ hought the Hokage. That boy always knew how to get himself into some kind of trouble. Naruto was going to be the death of him one day, he just knew it. "Is there any scent that can be traced from here?" The great Hokage inquired taking an extra long drag on his pipe.

Hiruzen Sarutobi skin is colored in a light tan, his spiked hair is grey, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face until they reached his cheeks, and a small goatee. He was wearing the official uniform — the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He often smokes during his spare time.

"The trail ends at the Tv sir." The Anbu said, "There is nothing else." The Inuzuka clan Masked Anbu finished with his dog sniffing the Tv.

Hiruzen sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **XxXJiraiyaXxX**

* * *

Jiraiya was sitting in a large cave in the middle of a mountain. He was writing a letter to the his teacher the third Hokage. It was a very serious letter that he and his spies had gain a lot more knowledge on the Village Hidden in the Sound. He still was trying to confirm if Orochimaru was involved with the village's creation. If he was involved then just how 'Involved' was he? He knew the village had just popped up out of nowhere and had a high mission success rate, and failure was not tolerated. It was more of a hostile takeover of the County of Rice Fields, but now it was called the Land of Sound. He had gotten some of his spies into the hidden village, if you could call it that, and he had yet to hear anything back from them as of yet. It wasn't all too troubling just yet since it had only been a week and half.

Jiraiya has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face as he got older, going all the way to the bottom by the time he's an adult. His usual attire is a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carries a large scroll on his back, he has a tattoo on his left palm, and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil".

He felt something for half of a second, a burning pain on the back of his neck. He was quick to bring his hand to the back of his neck and turned around rapidly to see no one there. He pulled his hand back to face hoping not to see blood or anything of sort. There wasn't anything on his hand. The pain was gone just as fast as it showed up. It was an odd feeling that came out of nowhere. Jiraiya grunted and went back to the letter he was writing, "Stupid bugs."

He had written it off as a bug bite, but if he had taken the time to look at the spot of the sudden pain...He would have seen a orange book tattoo on the back of his neck. He would have never guessed what it was meant for. Well that was if he had seen it at all.

* * *

 **An: I hope you all enjoy it so far! Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get this out, Might have another one up next week sometime. Naruto x Hyperdimension Neptunia! I got some big plans for this story let me tell you.**


	2. Game Logic

**Updated: Fixed some minor errors with the story, enjoy.**

Naruto found himself flung as the cables released him from their grip. He screamed as he flew through what he felt was a massive pipe of colors with what he would call girly music playing in his ears. _'What the hell,'_ the boy thought not understanding where the music was coming from or what was happening to him. The colors were light and easy on the eyes, definitely girly colors. Where the hell was he? When would he hit the bottom? Where was the bottom? And most importantly, why was everything girly? His brain couldn't come up with the answers of what the heck was happening.

Then all of suddenly the colors became dark and the music became odd. It almost sounded satanic. The colors were dark red and black, and they were pulsating at the beat, almost like that of a club or something. Then it changed once again but this time with pictures and memories that flashed through his eyes, events he never knew of. When did he save a girl with red hair? When did he...Oh hell no! He had Never kissed a boy! What the hell was going on!? So many other memories rush into his skull. Like him having a team of genin, becoming the fourth Hokage, learning a new sword style, and finding out he was selected to be the next jinchuuriki of the kyuubi by some elderly lady. Something he found out he about very recently. All these experiences came to him and ended abruptly when he hit the floor.

He was so distracted by the images he didn't realize how close to the ground he had became. He stood up groggily, he definitely felt all of that impact. Naruto rubbed his head, and took in his surroundings. There was nothing but endless white. Great! He must of died! Naruto instantly panicked, "I'm dead!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in the air comically. Naruto was stopped by a voice!

"Hello and welcome to Avatar customization!" a loud and excited male voice declared happily.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the area, "What? Who's there!?" the boy asked loudly. Just what in the name of the fourth Hokage was going?

"STAGE 1: CHARACTER APPEARANCE!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" the boy hollered back rubbing at his ears. Stupid loud voices from nowhere. "Where are you?" he questioned looking all around him. All he could see was white, so where was this guy hidding?

"Please select the traits that are right for you!" the voice once again said making Naruto more confused.

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto scream at the voice. He had finally had it, was this some game to this person? Could he not see how worried he was? It was at this time a screen popped up in front of him. That simple action caused Naruto stumble backwards and point at the screen, "Where did that come from!?" Naruto demanded the voice to tell him. Naruto stood up a moment later after not getting an answer, dust himself off though he did not need to, and looked at the screen before him with a perplexed look. On the screen was a picture of Naruto smiling back at him. A box popped up, "Do you accept your appearance?" it said.

"I'm awesome looking, though…" he had hit the no button. Much to his surprise he could change many things about him, like his own face! He could be a girl if he wanted to too, but he could already do that with the sexy jutsu so there would be no point to doing that. Why would he change something so awesome as himself? He wouldn't! He could also change his clothes and the color of them! Oh hell to the yes! He was pimping out his clothing. He was so seeing if he could find something more cooler than his jumpsuit, yeah like that would happen! Sure enough he found more than one thing that he would replace his jumpsuit for.

He had decided on black, baggy pants with an orange belt and a black kunai holster on his right thigh, black sandals, a black forehead protector, black fingerless gloves trimmed in orange, a orange short sleeved shirt with a black and white shuriken pattern, a black, short sleeved cloak with a white border and orange flames and kanji standing for 'Fire Shadow'. It looked just like the fourth's but more badass in his opinion. The last thing to add to his appearance was the orange bandages wrapped around his wrists to mid-forearms and his ankles to his mid-calves. Boy did he look kick! He looked like a miniature fourth hokage! He hit the ok button and watched as his whole appearance changed for real.

"No fucking way!" the blond exclaimed completely overwhelmed by the the fact that he looked like the image of himself on the screen! ' _Just what the hell is going!?'_ someone had really need to clue him on what was going, cause right now he had no idea. Now he was really happy he didn't change himself be a female or something stupid. The the thought of looking down and not seeing good ol' mister johnson, made him cross his legs. Bad thoughts!

"STAGE TWO: CHARACTERISTICS!"

Naruto's hands came up to his ears, "GOD DAMN IT!" The screen in front of him pulled up a list of characteristics. There were five of them that were starred. Naruto looked at the list. "Choose the characteristics that better suit your style." he read, "Each characteristic has a special effect, so choose wisely!"

"I don't even...you know what, yeah...yeah okay I'll play along for now. Then maybe I can get some answers." he told himself. He had better get some answers, and soon or his brain was going explode or worse! "Alright let's see what they choosen for me." He said playing along with the voice. He looked at the screen once again.

Ambitious: having or showing a strong desire and determination to succeed. An additional 5% EXP bonus after every win. Watch out! Every loss will cause a deduction from your EXP bar!.

"EXP, what the hell is that?" Naruto asked out to no one. He didn't understand what this thing was talking about.

Charismatic: exercising a compelling charm that inspires devotion in others. This skill allows the player to charm and persuade vendors and characters for better trade and buying options and to talk your way out of sticky situations. You also receive 5% off any boost a party member shares! So spread that love!

"Okay then, seems good," the blond responded, then he read the last part, "Spread that love? Man that was stupid!" he complained about the text.

Luck: the force that seems to operate for good or ill in a person's life, as in shaping circumstances, events, or opportunities. This can be for the good or the bad! So how will your luck hold out? Chances of finding rare and legendary stuff is highly increased, but so is the chances of running into insanely powerful bosses and harder enemies!

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away irritatedly, "With my luck I'll probably get pneumonia." he said cursing his luck.

Headstrong: You don't care what others think and will rush into the action head first and hope for the best and plan as you go from there! Rushing into battle cause an extra 10% damage boost, and have an extra 5% heath gain each charge if health was lost in previous battles (no effect if at full health). Harder to work with others in combat because of your thick headedness!

"Seems legit." Naruto nodded to himself. So far all the traits sounded pretty good. Then he caught on to the last bit the statement, "I do not have a thick head!"

Show Off: No need to share the fame, you're too flashy for others to handle. Special attacks cause more damage and you are able to use more powerful attacks at once. Too bad your SP bar takes a massive hit after each one! Watch yourself or you will hit zero in a flash! What can we say, haters gonna hate.

"Awesome! I can use special attacks!" Naruto cheered upping into the air. He didn't care what SP was, but whatever it was he hoped he had a lot of it. It was funny, all those traits sounded just like him. "Do I accept?", Naruto smirked and pushed the green button, "Believe it!"

"Congratulations and welcome to Gamindustri!" the voice said cheerfully. Then the how place became dark. Naruto was left standing in the middle of the pitch black room blinking.

"Why do I feel differently." he responded. This was no situation to be congratulated on. "Uh, hello...stupid loud voice dude!" Naruto called out with his hands cupped in front of his mouth. No response came to him. "Well shit thanks for leaving me here!" Then there was a light, a blue glow coming from a spot in front of him, "This has got disaster written all over this." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked towards the light against his better judgement.

He got up to the free floating orb and asked, "Hello?"

The orb reacted to his voice, "Hello Naruto Uzumaki, and project Optical!" The ball of blue said happily, "I'm Siri, your guide for the moment." It informed floating around the blond once. "If you have questions please ask!"

"Finally some answers!" The boy cried out with relief. "For starters, where the heck am I?" He asked in a rushed tone. He didn't know how long he had to talk with her before she or him disappeared.

"You are in Gamindustri! A cross dimension from your own! You are inside the video game world. In this reality shift realm are four presiding CPUs or Console Patron Unit. Each reside in Celestia, a world they separate from the land they oversee. There is CPU Black Heart, and her "Land of Black Regality - Lastation". Then there is CPU White Heart, and her "Land of White Serenity- Lowee". CPU Green Heart, and her "Land of Green Pastures - leanbox". Lastly there is CPU Purple Heart, and her "Land of Purple Progress - Planeptune"." Siri finished her monolog helpfully giving information to Naruto. Naruto however blinked not realizing or understanding what had been just said.

Naruto nods rubbing his temples, "That's great and all," he started but looked back at the orb with squinted eyes, "What does this have to do with me." He was completely lost at what she was saying. Like what the Hell is a consol-CPU anyway?

"Everything! And nothing…"

"What does that even mean!?" The blond yelled letting his temper get the best of him.

"Well it doesn't matter to you, and yet it does. You see you are something new, something the gaming consoles haven't seen or are prepared for. You are project optical or better known as Oculus Rift!"

Naruto became confused and tilted his head, "Dah what?"

"Oculus Rift. It is the first step to virtual reality! Since you are here, it means much more than the first step, it means it was successful! You are the first human to be here and see the world beyond reality! You should feel special." Siri explained.

Naruto frowned, "So I'm the first, what does that mean?" He asked still trying to get a grip on the predicament.

"You are the key between reality and non reality. You see, since you are alive and real, you can die here in this world which would bring the downfall to this realm."

"Great, I'm a monster in both places," he whispered shaking his head, "Well how would that kill this world?"

"You dying would cause the four continents to fall-" Siri was cut off by Naruto.

"What there are flying continents?!" Naruto interjected. Naruto had to remind himself not look down at anytime if that was the case.

The ball bounced up and in the air, "Yes! Did I forget to mention that? Nevermind, as I was saying… your death would cause the four continents to fall. You see, the four CPUs built their lands for gamers of all to enjoy. So if a real living human was to die in any of their lands it would cause a wipeout. None of the consoles would be able to handle any type of real human loss in or out of their territory."

Naruto snapped his fingers, "So that means even if I died they would instantly shut down, but why would that cause them all to shut down, wouldn't that only cause the one I died in to fall?" He asked, If anyone he knew had heard him say that, they would be shocked. It was an actual good question.

Siri didn't miss a beat, "That is because the consoles were made for real people to enjoy them, any real loss would cause them to crash. The CPUs wouldn't be able to bare the pain and stress it would cause."

"Then why the hell am I here for!?" Naruto snapped. He really didn't like this whole thing, sure he got a badass outfit, but that was besides the point. He still had no clue why he was here, no word of how that damn black box fell from the sky or how it happened, how to get home, and now he had even more to worry about because his death could wipe everything out. What the fuck kind of dream is this! He knew damn well this wasn't a dream too. That fall had hurt like hell and was still hurting a bit from that crash landing.

"You are here to be the stand in for the Oculus Rift! You were randomly chosen, you must be really lucky to win such an honor!" she said in a cute tone of voice.

Naruto didn't share her enthusiasm, "It feels more like a nightmare." he told himself putting a hand to his forehead. So he won some kind of lottery or something and became the avatar for this Oculus Rift thing. "Okay, now how do I leave this place?" he said with a more calculative tone that wasn't fitting for his character.

"That will be answer after you leave this place." she told him, "It is also very important you don't let anyone know of your human status, it would spell disaster for this realm." she warned getting closer to the boy's face.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "What, why?" he inquired not getting her meaning.

"Ahh, I almost forgot." she spoke realizing her mistake and backing away from the boy, "The CPUs are in a never ending battle for supremacy for Gamindustri. It is a battle etched in time. This is called the Console Wars!" she declared the last part for a more dramatic effect, which easily worked on Naruto.

"No way a war!" the blond commented, "There is a war going!?"

"Oh yes," Siri started, "But the only ones fighting in it are the CPUs, the four goddess." she said insightfully.

"So all the people of power are female, and those four are always fighting to rule over Gamindustri?" Naruto asked still trying to wrap his head around the information, Naruto then pointed at Siri, "You still haven't answered my question!"

"I was getting to it before interrupted me," she told him blandly and Naruto became bashful, "You are something new to this world, something unforeseen to them. If they find out a human has entered their world, I fear the goddess would become more aggressive. Their job is make life for humans more enjoyable, they would fight to win you over. You would be like the deciding factor of which CPU is the best. They can't receive human input from the real world, you being here would change that and everything would change very drastically in a very short amount of time." she explained.

Naruto kicked the air, "So me being here is just bad, boy this really sucks! Is there any good news?"

"Anything you learn here in this world can be used in the real world…" she finish by rambling off incoherently.

A look of surprise crossed the boy's face, "You mean if I become super powerful here in this place, I would become super power in my world!?" he inquired with amazement. That would make this whole experience not half bad. He got a yes from the blue orb Siri, "Alright! I'll become totally strong and definitely become the next Hokage in my world when I leave!"

"That's the spirit!" Siri exclaimed happily, "You can find all you abilities in this list!" just as she finished a list appeared in front of him.

"Woah, I can learn all of these abilities?" He wondered but stopped when he read something that hit him like that sack of potatoes that had hit him when he tried to escape from Iruka that one day. His eye widened as he came across a technique that shouldn't be on the list of abilities that he could learn, well there was a couple of them. Those where the Flying Thunder God Jutsus. Flying Thunder Formation Technique, Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Flying Thunder God — Second Step, Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, and Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three. Why were they on his list? Only the fourth Hokage Knew how to do them, so how could he learn them. It didn't make sense. It also said that the 'Flying Thunder' was the mission he had to complete in order to unlock the main ability and the mission was unlocked at level 25. The rest of the Flying Thunder God skills would come to him as he increased the level of the main attack. What the hell did they mean by increasing the level of the attack? None of this made any sense.

"How do I even have these abilities on my list!?" he all but yelled, a little out of confusion and mostly out of excitement. He had a chance of learning the technique that the greatest shinobi that had ever lived used. Why wouldn't he be excited about this?

"All the abilities on your list are skills that you had memories about." The ball told him which caused Naruto to become incredibly confused.

"I think I would have remember something that badass if it happened to me!" Naruto accusingly yelled. He had no idea what she was talking about. Never in his life had he seen or used the technique.

"It was apart of you as you entered into this realm. Didn't you see those flashes as you fell?" Siri asked getting closer to the boy like she was analyzing him.

Naruto was about to continue and rebuke the orb until a thought crossed his mind, ' _Play it cool, pretend like they were yours.'_ Naruto then snapped his head in realization, "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

The ball still stayed close to the boy, almost like it wasn't believing him, "How could you forget something like that?"

Playing it cool Naruto replied, "I guess it may have been from falling god knows how many stories flat on my face!" Naruto raised his voice at the end to emphasize his point.

Siri recoiled at the boy's words, "Oh I deeply apologize with that!" she said apologetically, "I didn't mean for you to forget those memories!" She then started laughing a bit, "Here I thought I was going to be taking some of those abilities away because those memories weren't yours."

' _Good fucking cover story self.'_ Naruto praised himself on the quick thinking. He had almost lost the chance of learning the almighty technique. "Now it said that The Flying Thunder mission unlocked the Technique at level 25, what does that mean?"

"Oh you have a level system, you will start off at level 1! Skills can be unlocked by doing missions or special missions, reaching a new level, beating a monster or boss, or even meeting certain requirements!"

"Okay I'm with you on that one, but what is this level system?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The level system is a based on EXP or experience. Experiences is earned in many ways. It can be earn by bartering with people, getting out of rough situations with a silver tongue, fight monsters and bosses, finishing missions and side quests, and finding random EXP packs that could be hanging around for no real reason!"

Naruto still had a couple of questions remaining, "And SP is..."

"SP is special power! It allows you to use your awesome attacks that are very effective and powerful. Only large attacks affect the SP bar, small attacks such as throwing a Kunai or shuriken, fighting hand to hand, and shadow clones don't affect this bar. Be warned, that if a shadow clone uses a special attack it will affect the SP bar! Every time you level up the SP bar will increase. There's also ways to increase the bar like finding a item or a mission, but those are very rare and hard to finish." she explained in detail. She seemed pretty good at this explaining thing.

"Now what is HP?" he asked.

"HP is Health of player. It is the total Health you have. Health can be increased much like the SP: leveling up, special missions, and special items. Once you hit zero, you would lose the battle. You however are very different from the things in this world. Once you hit zero, attacks will harm you and have a high chance of killing you. The attacks will hurt you regardless when you have health but they can't kill you until you have no health remaining. The battle would continue even after you hit zero. "

"So the HP bar is really like a safety guard. So how do I get out of this world?" he asked hopefully.

"You will be able to leave when you complete your main quest here in this world. You will also be able to return at any time you want to! You can jump back and forth at anytime you please once the main quest is done. You will find out what you main quest is once you get inside the world, for even I don't know what it is yet." she finished.

Naruto balled his hands into fist, "Well let's get this show on the road! I won't become Hokage if I don't leave this place first!" Naruto said determinedly. If he had to beat the main questline thing or whatever, he would! He wasn't going to back down, he probably couldn't even if he tried, not even to a Goddess which he had yet to see.

"Before you go on your adventure, it might be a good thing to show what is happening currently with the Goddess. To see what you are up against." Siri told him. This kind of information might just come in handy.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto cheered. Hey if you were trapped in another world and didn't know how to get out, might as well make the best of it, right? He wasn't some kind of moppy bitch that cried if things didn't go his way. He might as well think of this as the ultimate training trip.

Siri heard his cheer and quickly disappeared in a flash of blue light. Naruto also disappeared in a flash of orange light right after her.

Naruto appeared standing in the sky next to Siri. Naruto freaked out seeing himself so high in the air, "Holy hell! Get me down from here!" the boy screeched in fright. What was this ball lady? Out of her mind is what!

"You will be fine, allow me to point out the places of interest. To the east Lastation," she pointed out.

Naruto was still fearful about the drop that was sure to happen but looked to that direction she had told him. Naruto was shocked to see what appeared to be a massive village built up with black steel and tall building that looked like house stacked on each other. He had never seen anything like it all. Another thing was it looked dark, like a storm was over it, but it could also be from the huge as massive pipes blowing out black smoke out of them. He didn't think he would like it there too much. Like where the hell were all the damn trees and stuff!? They must of cut them down or something.

"Over there to the north is Lowee,"

Naruto craned his head in that direction and found what Siri was talking about. Lowee was differently more green but also very mountainous. It had little resemblance to Konoha however, the buildings were smaller than Lastation, but the also had weird shaped roofs. It was like something out of a dream. That and how the hell had that lake not gone dry yet!? It was gushing water out of the side in the form of a giant waterfall. Fuck logic why don't yah! That was basically what that Goddess had said.

Siri's voice stopped his mental rant, "To the west is leanbox."

Naruto had to turn his body to see the sight better. He had to say he liked it much better than the other two. It was more green with large forests smaller building like he was use to, and most importantly it felt like home a bit. The color style was definitely that of Konoha, those other place felt too future like. He hoped he would be spending more time in this one. Was that a castle in the background? There might be a princess he got to save! Take that Sasuke!

"And behind us to the south is Planeptune."

Naruto had to growl, what the hell was with all this turning around crap! When Naruto did the 180 turn he was wordless. Just what was he looking at. Not even in his wildest dreams had he ever seen something of this design or scope. The buildings were thin and many and built so close together. They reach into the sky and higher. The village if you could call it that, was surround by a large moat of clear water. The village was all white and blue. "Amazing." So this was the progress they were talking about. Well damn, he felt stupid being from a place like Konoha now. This kind of tech was too much for the boy to handle. Well Lastation was the eyesore of the bunch.

"These are the four continents, Celestia is above us," Naruto started to look up but was stopped by Siri's light laugh, "You would break your neck by trying to see it from here, the goddess are way above us, fighting it out at the moment." Naruto's eyes widened at her statement. He was going to see how powerful these goddess really were. "I'll take us there."

The both disappear in orange and blue flashes of light. ' _Well time to get this party started!'_ The blond thought with a grin, _'Let the game begin!'_ What could Naruto say? He was all fired up. How could he not be? He was about to see four goddess kicking each others ass, what kind of logic was that! Game Logic is what.  
 _  
_

 **An: Alright, another short chapter but I think it covers what needs to be covered! It also didn't really answer some big questions. It also might even leave you with a few more questions! Don't worry about it if you can put the clues together, everything will be explained later in the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yes I know I could have made a larger chapter and add a part with the Goddess fighting. Yes I know this very well, in fact they were actually in this chapter but I came up with something else. I will also have finals next week and too much homework to do today, so I won't be able to write as much next week or today which is sunday. Wish me luck, and chapter 3 is already in progress with 663 words! Not much at the moment but it will be, it will be. Also I will have the candidates in this story among other things, and will have Naruto's full stats in the next chapter. Find out what happens next time in... '** _ **What is this!'**_


	3. Close Encounter of a Behind?

**Updated: I really have to apologize about this chapter and all the errors(I even had errors in the An at the end of the chapter! Disgraceful!). I Have fixed this chapter so enjoy it. There is also a poll about crossover pairings on my page, check it out. I also have to tell you, that with each update I always add in new things. I try to make it easier to read for anyone new to the story. I recommend you always reread a chapter after it has been updated. With that said enjoy the new changes and fixes, and as always, have a pleasant day.**

In a flash of Orange and blue, Naruto and Siri appeared out of nowhere once again. This time however Naruto could feel the ground beneath his feet. He never missed the ground so much in his life. "Thank the maker!" he praised the person who built the solid ground below his feet and fell to the ground and almost started kissing it but was interrupted by the sounds of blades crashing between each other.

Naruto's head snapped up to see a Purple haired women standing directly in front of him. She was huffing slightly as her attacker eased off. The women has dark lilac-purple hair while her eyes are blue with a weird symbol in them. Her hair was very long and is worn in twintail braids with her bangs and hair that frames her face. Her hair clips were small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is curvy, her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. She was also very tall. Well taller than him, he only stood at 4 foot 5 inches, she was like 5 foot 4. That and her clothes were very revealing, they showed...just about everything.

Naruto's face became flushed with red as he stared at the women that he was going out on a leg and saying was one of the four Goddess. She had stopped skidding right in front of him, her ass was like taking up his whole field of vision. Maybe that Luck perk had more strings attached then he thought! He didn't know if she knew he was there or not, but seeing that she hadn't decapitated him yet and screamed at him, he would take that as no. Naruto did what any gu-what any smart guy would do, and got some distance between them.

Naruto's gaze then travelled to the attacker, another female. Her hair was pure white and it was worn down with her bangs being a bit messy. Her eyes are a glowing teal with that same symbol in them. The outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. She also had sleeve like thingys on her arms that went up from her hands to her mid bicep. Her extra color is white/silver. She had a frown on her delicate face, "You're all so stubborn. Why don't you all give up already?" she asked with an arrogant voice, looking between all three Goddess.

The purple haired lady that was now a bit ahead of him spoke up in a questioning tone, "Nonsense! We have been fighting for hundreds of years. Why quit now?"

Naruto looked at Siri, "She does have point." Siri didn't respond to him.

"That's my line!" a voice cried out. Naruto turned to this new voice. The girl's hair was light blue colored and messy with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also has a cowlick. Her eyes were pink-red in color with same symbol in her eyes, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. "I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess!" she said determinedly with her voice raising.

A feminine sigh drew his attention to the last goddess. He blinked a couple of times, blood was running from his nose. How could it not!? That goddess was wearing almost nothing! The women's hair is light green, long and straight worn in a ponytail. Her eyes are light purple in color with the symbol in them being a sea-foam green color. She wears a white bikini styled suit with small black and green pieces. Most of her breasts are showing especially the bottom half. He had never seen anyone in his life wearing anything like that. "How much longer do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Well isn't she miss noble?" he said more to himself. She seemed the most mature at this point.

"Well then, do us a favor and just die!" the blue haired goddess yelled from her spot and charged faster than what his eyes could keep up with. There was a clanging of blades signaling that the attack had been stopped by the goddess with the huge rack.

"My! Such raucous manners! I have matter of destiny to fulfill, unlike you." the green hair goddess spoke in a mighty tone. She definitely held herself in high regards.

Naruto looked at Siri confusedly, "What does raucous mean?"

Siri turned to him, "Raucous means, making or constituting a disturbingly harsh and loud noise." Naruto opened his mouth in the shape of an 'o' in understanding.

The blue haired Goddess glared darkly at the green haired one, "Shut up!" she barked as one eye was red and the other could not be seen due to the shadow that was casted on her face, "I can't stand the way you talk high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"

Naruto busted out laughing and fell to the ground holding his sighed, "Thunder Tits! That is the best insult I have ever heard! What also makes that funny is because she is flat chested like Sakura!" Naruto laughed comparing the two. That was when he felt the death glare of the blue haired one fall on him. Naruto took off behind a tree, "Just as scary too…" he said holding himself in the fetal position hiding behind a tree.

Siri floated up to him, "You know she can't see at the moment?"

Naruto glared the blue ball, "Bullshit." he deadpanned. That glare she sent his way almost made him piss himself. He looked from behind the tree to watch them fighting again. The green haired one looked annoyed by the blue one's insult. "...Breast are symbolic of maturity and fertility...qualities of a goddess." she pointed out then a playful smirk came across her face, "With such logic, it can be said you are the least...fitting."

"That's a burn," Naruto stated before thinking more about it, "I think?"

"The hell is that? All that crap, talkin' out yer butt. I'll kill you!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Oi Siri!" Naruto raised his voice, he finally had enough of not know what their names were, "Who is everybody?"

"Oh you don't know?" she asked and Naruto shook his head, "Over there is CPU Green Heart, Next to her is CPU White Heart, the goddess that had her ass in your face was-" Naruto cut Siri off.

"Oi! Don't say it like that! You might give the readers the wrong idea, dattebayo!" Naruto complained.

"As I was saying she is CPU Purple Heart! And the one attacking Green Heart is CPU Black Heart." Siri finished. Naruto watched as Black Heart shot toward green heart.

"She's moving so fast!" Naruto gushed with amazement.

Siri cheerfully exclaimed, "Gotta go fast!"

Naruto tilted his head the ball. What the hell was she talking about.

"Got you!" Black Heart made herself known to the two other combatants. Her blade cut through Green Hearts defenses as Green Heart took a look of shock. She had no idea because she had gotten herself distracted by White Heart. White Heart was barely able to block the attack.

"Wha-?!" Green Heart yelped out with alarm.

"Dammit, that was close!" White Heart said in frustration.

Black Heart gave a long and arrogant laugh before flashing them a cocky smile, "It's your fault for idly babbling in the midst of battle!"

Green Heart shook her head at the two of them, before sighing, "Really, how much longer does this sterile battle have to continue?" then an idea seemed to cross her mind, "How about we get rid of one of us?" she asked the other two, which seem to surprise them, "It would be the catalytic change that we are looking for."

Naruto didn't think it to possible until he saw Black Heart's grin widened even more, "Not a bad idea." she agreed.

Naruto finally heard the voice of Purple Heart, "What? What are you all talking about?" she seemed to be getting worried as the other goddess were paying her no mind.

"So who is the sad one to be ousted here?" White Heart asked completely ignoring Purple Heart's question.

"I want Black Heart to stay around," Green Heart said honestly, "Nobody else would be able to compete like she does."

"Well I want Green heart to stay, she might be a pain, but it will be satisfying when I knock her off her high horse!" declared White Heart though Green Heart didn't react to her whatsoever which made her growl. Why wouldn't Green Heart lose her cool!

"I would prefer that White Heart should stick around a bit longer, I find her idiotic banter amusing." Black Heart laughed seeing White Heart glare at her with a tick mark forming which made the white haired goddess laugh more. "So that means its poor Purple Heart."

"It would be difficult to get rid of her later, so I can agree to that." Green Heart gave her answer.

White Heart smirked, "Yeah, I'm fine with that." she smiled in anticipation of the coming fight.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Their going to team up on her?" Naruto questioned the blue orb. This felt awfully familiar to him. He had fought sole many times against schoolyard bullies. This was going to be an overkill. He had to help her, "Cover me, I'm going in!" the blond declared raising a fist.

Siri laughed at him, "It seems that I forgot to mention that you can't!" Naruto turned to look at the ball, his look demanded she answer why he couldn't, "You see only people in HDD form can do combat here in celestia, that and you would be killed because of your low level and power rating. You wouldn't be able to scratch one of them." she explained. Naruto's eyes widened and his face twisted in anger. He hated being useless, it was why he want to get stronger, so now he had more than one reason to get stronger in this world. Cause the scene playing out before him was bullshit, and the sad thing was that Naruto couldn't jump into the fray to help.

"What are you three talking about?" Purple Heart raised her voice to be heard. When all eye focused on her, she felt opening her mouth was a mistake. She knew that whatever was about to happen, was not good and would change everything that she had come to know.

Black Heart gave out an amuse laugh, "It's settled then!" she tilted her head keeping her smile still plastered on her face, "So sorry!"

Finally putting her game face on, Purple Heart demanded to know what was going on, "What?! What are you all talking about?!" she yelled sounding threatened by them. With good reason too.

Black Heart wasted no time and charged right at her in a burst of speed. Purple Heart also charged and the two clashed their blades together. They also now had metal pieces hovering next to them and metal wings, "Not bad." commented Black Heart. Her voice was strained as the two tried to force the blades out of each other's hands. The two were evenly matched and were forced to break apart. Both goddess flew backwards and skidded across the ground.

White Heart growled seeing her temporary teammate forced back so easily, "Do use a favor and just die!" she screamed charging in with what a appeared to be a metal hammer. Purple Heart barely had time to recover from skidding across the ground as white Heart dived down from the air to meet her. The purple haired Goddess flew into the air and watch as White Heart swung and missed her kicking up a large cloud of dirt. "Damn you!" she hissed at her miss and turned to Purple Heart.

Green Heart and Black Heart looked between each other and nodded. They both took after the purple goddess. White Heart leaped into the air, "Take this!" she screamed as she put effort behind her swing only for it to be deflected by a downward swing of Purple Heart's sword which had not only effectively stopped her attack but also forced the girl away from her.

"Too slow." Purple Heart mocked. She raised her blade as Green Heart smashed against her with her spear. Green Heart chuckled and pushed Purple Heart to the left. Purple Heart had to turn about 90 degrees to the left to stop Black Heart from running her though. They clashed a couple of times as they flew throughout the air.

Purple Heart backed off, "Prepare yourself!" Black Heart warned. You see Black Heart wanted a fight. She didn't want it to end as fast as possible like the others. She wanted a fight and by dang nabit she would get that fight. All three other Goddess charged at Purple Heart at once.

Purple Heart looked between them all. They were all rushing right at her, "I won't lose!" the women declared stubbornly. They wanted a fight, she was going to give them a fight. They would not take her down so easily. White Heart and Black Heart where right at her, she spun and blocked all of their attacks and flipped higher into the air. Much to the shock of the two. Green Heart watched and waited for an opening, though unfortunately for her there was none. Purple Heart was upside down with a purple circle thing appearing above her at her feet. It then sent a shockwave that blasted the two goddess away from her, it had also forced Green Heart to dodge the burst of air. The two closest goddesses both let out a scream of pain and surprise as they hit the ground. They formed two craters in the spots they landed. Naruto was once again shocked by the fact that they made two craters but also the fact that they had landed on their feet! Damn.

Purple Heart landed on the ground and pointed her weapon like sword at Black Heart. Black Heart let out a laugh once again, as she took the action as a challenge. Black Heart once again rushed in with overconfidence, "Eat this!" She slash her sword diagonally which was blocked. Purple heart took the opportunity and overextended herself, which made Black Heart smile at her as she pulled away from her. Purple Heart's eyes widened seeing the opening Black Heart gave Green Heart.

Grean Heart was descending from the sky with her white and green spear point at her. "Take this!" she yelled as she brought the spear down on Purple Heart. Purple Heart had managed to maneuver herself out of the spear's path. "I won't let you escape!" she informed the purple goddess. Green Heart stabbed at her multiple times but Purple Heart weaved and twisted through each attack and had even blocked a couple of shot too! Naruto thought Purple Heart might actually beat Green Heart! She raised her blade and Green Heart raised her spear. Green Heart had blocked the attack and kept Purple Heart stuck there in a deadlock. Which gave enough time for White Heart to move in from the left.

"This is the end!" she declared as she smashed her Hammer into Purple Heart's blade. The blade went right out of her hands and between her boobs.

Naruto looked on with a look of bafflement, he looked to the sword, then to the goddess, then to Siri who looked at him, then back to the sword that was flying in the air, back to the goddess, to the sword again, back to the goddess once more, "What the hell!? What kind of shit is that!"

The purple goddess looked up into the air and shot after her weapon. It was almost in her reach, Naruto was biting his nails as he watched her. He was rooting for her to win, simply because she was being outnumbered and was handling herself like a boss. It was almost in her reach, until a white and green spear stuck it, causing it to fly off in another direction. Purple Heart's eyes widened in horror and looked down to see Green Heart smirking at her.

The sound of a jet filled the air as Black Heart speeded towards her. Her blade was arcing lightning from it. The power behind this was attack could probably take down the Hokage monument. The hairs on his arms were sticking up and he was a good distance from them. This attack was a whole new level of power from the likes he had never seen in his short life. "I'll finish this, begone!" Black Heart ordered with her blade pointed at her. Purple Heart did the only thing she could and form a cross guard over her upper body with her arms.

The blade made contact with her and the whole sky turned dark as the lightning beam shot off from the sword. The beam was huge and shot in a straight line for god knows how long as lightning arced off the beam of pure white. "Powerful!" Naruto stuttered out in amazement as he shielded his eyes.

Purple Heart was sent flying off the side of the cliff. Her eyes were barely open, "Forgive me, Nepgear."

Naruto didn't know where she was going to fall, he just hoped she'd be alright. She is a goddess after all, and that's gotta count for something, right? He hoped it did. There was nothing he could do at this point. Well he could jump off the cliff after her, but he would die quickly after. Black Heart had a large grin on her face, "And the final hit goes to me." she announced tauntingly to Green Heart who crossed her arms blandly not caring for her taunts.

"I won't fall for such discourteous attempts to draw me into battle. I have more pressing matters to deal with. I bid you two good day." she said tiredly. She took off from her spot and flew through the clear blue sky back to her lands.

White Heart growled in frustration. She really disliked Green Heart. She was always rubbing it in about how much bigger she was compared to her, always acting like she was better than everyone else. She would show Thunder Tits who the boss really was! "Ugh, I hate her so much." White Heart pouted and took off back to her own lands. Leaving Black Heart and the observers alone.

Black Heart crossed her arms under her chest and kept her smirk on her face. "And then there were there." She had finally done in another Goddess. The only thing left for her to do was head back home. There was only one other Goddess who could challenge her now. She had set her sights on Green Heart next. Time to show Gamindustri that Lastation was the best and that she was the True Goddess. She too, had much she had to do and took off back to her home.

Naruto came out from the tree he was behind with Siri following close behind him. "So those were the Goddess?" he asked still overwhelmed with how powerful they were. He had seen a couple of large battles before, like the one against Mizuki or the one with the three Kunoichi from Waterfall village way back when. This was completely different, and much more awesome to watch. "So what is going to happen to Purple Heart?" he asked turning to Siri.

"She has been banished from this part of Gamindustri. She will not be able to return." the ball told him.

"Well shit, that was kind of drastic don't you think?" Naruto commented looking around the area. "So what now?"

"Now your story begins!" Siri proclaimed.

Naruto grinned at the blue orb, "Alright after an encounter like that, I think I know what I'm up against. So there is no time to waste! Let's start my epic quest!"

"As you wish!" she replied to his command and they disappeared in their respectful color flashes.

Naruto found himself floating in the air again. Just his luck, by the time he got out of this place he was going to have a fear of heights. Stupid Siri! Siri popped up right in front of Naruto startling him.

"Before we begin your quest, I should explain your stats! They are very important in this world and can mean life or death." She warned. Naruto nodded at her, he was ready to start. "This is your stat chart." she said as a screen popped up in front of him, much like the ones he had seen before. He saw multiple abbreviations, some he knew, others no clue whatsoever.

The stat chart looked like this:

 **"Level 1 stats"**

 **HP: 1500** **SP: 1750**

 **STR: 550** **VIT: 550**

 **INT: 25** **MEN: 50**

 **AGI: 265** **TEC: 80**

 **LUK: 600** **MOV: 7**

 **AVD: 180** **CHA: 240**

Naruto looked at the stats with his eye squinted, "Is this good?" he asked unsurely.

He heard a gasp from Siri, "Are you kidding! Any level one player would kill to have more then one of these stats!" she praised the blond for having such good stats. It was odd to see someone with these kind of stats for just starting out. Like how the heck did he have so much SP! He was so close to 2000! That was unheard of, and his luck was high too! He was a tank kind of player, and he hadn't even unlocked that role yet! "Amazing! You really are lucky!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "What can I say, I'm the best!" he laughed childishly.

Siri continued to look at the, ' _He actually might stand a chance of saving this world.'_ the ball thought admiringly. He might not seem like much at the moment, but the stats don't lie. He could either be the savor of this world or become the final boss that the goddess had to end. His mission was going to interfere with them big time and their plans. Things were going to get hectic this point onward.

"That remains to be seen," she shot down the idea and Naruto glared at the ball before crossing his arms and looking away with a pout on his face, "Now it is time to explain your mission, so listen up." she implored the boy to listen to her information. This was important info after all. Naruto gave up his little act and looked at her. He was looking at her with fiery determination, "Your first step to completing your main quest, is this," she stopped as a light appeared from her and an image appeared of five crystals which amazed the boy, "You must collect all five of these elemental crystals." she started her explanation, "There is the Lightning Crystal which can be found here in Celestia, though it should be one of the last ones you go after. Next is the Fire Crystal. It can be found in Lastation. The Earth Crystal is Leanbox, I highly recommend you go after that one last!" she warned seriously, "Then there is the Water Crystal that will be hard to find but definitely the easiest to obtain. It is located in Planeptune. The last one is the Air Crystal. It can be found in the mountains of Lowee."

Naruto took all the information in before he realized that he was going to probably forget everything, "Uh, can I get like a piece of paper to write all that down?"

Siri laughed at the boy which caused him to blush in embarrassment, "Do not worry, Fire Shadow!" she giggled, "You can see all your missions and stats by calling for me or saying open menu. Everything you have learned will be stored there."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, I would have forgot all that at some point."

"Just a little hint before you start on your quest, she should try and earn as much experience as you can and level up. It will make this quest easier for you. I would also recommend you do as many missions as you can before going after the crystals. They have strong elite mobs, and legendary bosses guarding them. The Earth Crystal has an elite legendary boss guarding it along with legendary mobs. They can practically one hit anything..." she trailed off. Those creatures were really messed up. They struck fear into the hearts of many players and would spell immediate death. Truly horrifying beasts.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "Okay...so do missions and become strong before going after the crystals, and don't go anywhere near the Earth one." Naruto summarized Siri's hint. "Is that it?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yes, you will be heading to the land mass known to Gamindustri as Planeptune. The one ruled by Purple Heart. The water Crystal is the hardest to find, but definitely the easy to get. The bosses aren't too difficult." she indicated.

Naruto's eyes widened as he picked up on what she had said, "Wait you said ' _ **bosses**_ ,' as in a plural, like there is two of them." he repeated with a worried tone.

"Oh no, there isn't two of them," she stated rebuking his statement. Naruto sighed gratefully. He didn't think he could take on one on just yet, little long two by himself. "I believe there are four of them." she hummed thoughtfully.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of plates, "You're kidding me!?" he pointed at her, "There can't be four of them!?" he importuned loudly.

"Oh yes there are, and good luck! You'll needed from here! If you need me don't forget to call up the menu! I'm here for all your information needs!" she spoke in a delighted tone. She was far too amused then she should have been.

"Oi, what are you saying!?" he inquired hesitantly, "How I'm I going to get there!?" Siri circled the blond twice. Naruto didn't think he was going to like what she was going to say next. He realized he should have never asked her that question, whatever she was about to say was most likely going to give him a heart attack.

"Say Geronimo!" she played what appear to be a voice recording of a song. Naruto's eyes widened when he when he felt a shift in the air current below him. He looked down once and back to Siri. Only to find that she had disappeared in a flash a blue, and just like that, Naruto fell downwards. He let out a scream of fear being completely terrified by the drop. All for good reason too. How the hell was he going to to stop his descent to his doom. In fact he was only gaining speed. Everything was blurring around him. The setting sun, the puffy clouds, and the land approaching his view.

"I hate you Siri!" Naruto screeched as he flailed his arms helplessly. He was going to die before he even started his journey. Too much bullshit for one fucking day, damn it! The land below him started getting closer rapidly but then became blocked by a cloud that had gotten in his path. Since clouds weren't solid masses, he pass right through it. Naruto became drench with the water moisture in the cloud. When he finally passed out of it, the ground had become even closer. There was a lake right below him with a waterfall pouring into it. He just hope that in this world physics were swayed a bit, because if not, he was dead as soon as he hit the water.

"Hello pain, my good ol' fri-" Naruto was cut short as he plunged into the water. The water quickly shot up into the air being displaced by Naruto and the shear force of his impact. A couple of seconds afterwards, Naruto busted out of the surface of the water gasping for air. Naruto couldn't really catch his breath as the waves from the hard water landing were still a force to be reckoned with. Naruto tried his best to swim to the shoreline against the water, he put a lot of effort in doing so. He got to the shoreline and crawled out of the water on to the sand and fell on his belly when he got far away from the water. He flipped himself over so he was on his back, looking up to the darkening as the sun descended back behind the horizon leaving a small glow of orange on the clouds overhead.

Naruto was breathing heavily, that landing had hurt, no still fucking hurt like hell. "Damn it Siri," he cursed the blue ball. Sure she was very helpful, but she was a pain in ass. Then much to his bewilderment orange words appeared before his vision. Those words read, " _A New Arrival In Planeptune."_ Naruto wasn't going to question the words at this point. It was much easier to accept everything then ask why. He also assumed that the words were the name of the questline. Naruto slowly got up to his feet and looked around the area. He was surrounded by trees of green and a path leading into the forest. Naruto could either follow the path or climb a tree to get some sleep for the night. He was exhausted physically and mentally, so the choice was a no brainer.

Naruto looked around the area to find a tree safe enough and high enough to sleep peacefully. He wouldn't want to run into one of those damn mobs or bosses that Siri told him about. Naruto found a decent tree tall enough for him to hopefully be safe from whatever a mob was. Naruto laid his back against the tree and stretched out his arms. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

As Naruto laid there, his mind couldn't help but wonder at the goddess. They were so different than what he was expecting. Sure they met the part of being good looking like most people thought goddesses should, but their personalities were so different from each other. One was cool and mature, one was serious and calculative, one was full of herself and completely arrogant, and the other was hotheaded and loud. They were far from what he was expecting and their power was off the charts too! They were complete badasses. He also had a very close encounter too, an encounter that made his cheeks flush with the color red. "Yeah, more like a close encounter of a behind." the blond laughed at his little pun, that for some reason felt like it was the title of a movie or something.

He shrugged uncaringly, too much on his mind to care about something like that. Though their was one thing he wanted to check out before he hit the hay, "Open Menu." Just like Siri had said a screen appeared before him. He then said, "Abilities." A list of six abilities or jutsus came up. Those jutsu were:

 **"Abilities List"**

Kunai Storm: player throws seven kunais at a target or targets.

Shuriken Barrage: Ten shuriken are thrown from the player at the enemy or enemies.

Shadow Clone: Shadow clones are called to serve the player. The higher level the player is, the more clones can be summoned to help. Their stats are cut in half from the original and will disappear after being hit. The can also perform all other techniques the player is able to use. They also gain EXP after battles. More clones can be summoned, but will cost you SP after the first time. Cost 100 Sp after first use.

Sexy Jutsu: Player transforms into a sexy female. Useful against males targets and causes them to lose 10% of their attack power. Watch out, Females will gain 10% attack power if use against or become enraged at the ability. Cost 80 SP.

Transformation technique: Can fool monsters in believing you are one of them and cause them to leave the battle or become confused. A confused enemy loses 10% of their avoid rating. If technique fails, the monster will have a 5% critical attack chance increase. Cost 145 Sp.

Substation Jutsu: Can't dodge the attack? No worries! The log and other items around you will take your place! This jutsu cost 250 SP every use. Praise be to the log. Surprised enemies will lose 10% damage resistance while you gain 10% in attacking power.

Hand to Hand combat: Yeah, it kind of explains itself. You can fight hand to hand against enemies and will dish out 15% damage not using a weapon. Though we don't suggest running up to someone with a sword.

 **"Special perks!"**

Ambitious: having or showing a strong desire and determination to succeed. An additional 5% EXP bonus after every win. Watch out! Every loss will cause a deduction from your EXP bar!

Charismatic: exercising a compelling charm that inspires devotion in others. This skill allows the player to charm and persuade vendors and characters for better trade and buying options and to talk your way out of sticky situations. You also receive 5% off any boost a party member shares! So spread that love!

Luck: the force that seems to operate for good or ill in a person's life, as in shaping circumstances, events, or opportunities. This can be for the good or the bad! So how will your luck hold out? Chances of finding rare and Legendary stuff is highly increased, but so is the chances of running into insanely powerful bosses and harder enemies!

Headstrong: You don't care what others think and will rush into the action head first and hope for the best and plan as you go from there! Rushing into battle causes an extra 10% damage boost, and have an extra 5% heath gain each charge if health was lost in previous battles (no effect if at full health). Hard to work with others because of your thick headedness!

Show Off: No need to share the fame, you're too flashy. Special attacks cause more damage and you are able to use more powerful attacks ones at once. Too bad your SP bar takes a massive hit after each one! Watch yourself or you will hit zero in a flash! What can we say, haters gonna hate.

"That is soo not a copy n' paste, lazy fucking writer." Naruto commented sarcastically. If you are going to write a story, then at least don't copy n' paste from your own damn chapters! He hated laziness.

Master Prankster: Well, he's at it again! If painting the Hokage monument wasn't enough, we got you covered! This perk allows you to earn EXP from pranking just about anything. The bigger the prank and the target, the more EXP is gained from the escapade! This also ups your chance from escaping a battle you are about to lose! You now have a 75% chance of escape. Master prankers don't get caught after pranking, they also prank their pursuers too! Anbu who?

"Now that is so true!" Naruto said happily. Finally some decent recognition for his work. Naruto smiled after reading all of his stats and perks. It seemed pretty good at the moment. He also saw that there was another perk, but much to his confusion it was blank.

Ramen Lovers Anonymous: ramen is the food of the gods. It is a simple fact of life. Eating ramen at any time will cause the player to regain all lost HP and SP, it will also cause all negative status effects to disappear! It will also increase all stats by 5% for a time and if your companions eat with you, they will also share this perk too! Behold the food of the gods and spread the holiness that is ramen!

This had to be the best perk on this list. Hands down. It was the best. Enough said. _'Why are you still reading this? Can't you read!? Enough was said, damn it!'_

?: ?

He wondered what it could be. It was under the list of perks that he had at the moment. So why was there no information on it? "Not gonna lie, that's pretty weird." Naruto concluded. Naruto sighed as he closed the screen. He look down from the tree to the path below. Boy he wondered where this path was going to take him now. He hoped the path would lead him to a town or something. He had to get something to eat. He was savoring for some ramen. That was when his eyes widened, "Oh shit! I forgot to ask Siri if they had ramen here!" he exclaimed. This was not good news! He really hoped they had ramen, no they better have some damn ramen in this world. Though Naruto remember just reading the Ramen Lovers Anonymous perk. If that perk existed, then so did ramen. It had to.

Naruto also had to ask Siri what these people used for money. He didn't think it was ryō! This whole thing was a mess! If he kept on thinking about all this stuff he was never going to get some sleep. Sleep was something he need. He also knew that this was no dream, so if he fell asleep, he would wake up right here in this very tree. Not on the floor in his living room. He had felt too much pain for this to be a dream. Naruto let out a yawn and closed his eyes and awaited for the ramen sheep to take him to Ramen Land. Naruto soon fell asleep shortly after closing his eyes. Completely unaware from the bright pink eyes that were watching him from below.

 **An: I will not have another chapter up until this week is over. Finals are this saturday, so I have to study my ass off. Though you can expect more chapter after this week because I go on break! My other stories will be updated too. I recommend you read them, some are good or just as good as this one. I also just came up with the ramen perk, Naruto is a ramen freak, so it fits. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wonder what is watching Naruto as he sleeps? Probably a stupid Dogoo. Hmm...**


	4. A Two Eyed One Doll Purple People Eater!

Bird and wildlife calls were the sounds he had awaken to. He slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. The light was shining through the tree top. The lively green leaves rustled in a light breeze, it felt good on his skin. Naruto stretch his arms above his head and let out a yawn.

He felt rejuvenated, he didn't even feel the pain from his crash landing. He was ready to take on the world, ready to kick some ass and head back home. This Gamindustri wasn't ready for the likes of him.

"Well I guess I should follow this path and find out where it leads." He said to himself.

"Nraaah…"

Naruto's face became a look of bafflement, "What the fuck was that?" Naruto questions and looked down at the ground trying to find the source of the sound. Naruto saw what appeared to be a blue goo with a tail, ears and an odd face hopping down the path away from him. He was speechless at the creature, there really wasn't words that could describe it. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked no one leaning his head to get a better view at the creature.

As if somehow hearing his question, Siri popped out from nowhere, again. This action caused the boy to fall from his perch. Naruto fell to the ground and landed on his butt. Naruto grunted as he rubbed his behind, "Damn it Siri! Stop doing that!"

The robotic sounding blue ball flew down to him, "Stop doing what?" she asked not understanding him. Did he not like her programming? That couldn't be, she was made for maximum efficiency and accuracy.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter…" He said dismissively and decided to change the subject, "What was that fat blue dog thingy?"

"Oh that would be the dogoo! Dogoos are creatures who are depicted as being part slime, part dog. While their bodies are completely gelatin, they have the muzzle, ears, and tail of a dog." she explained. She continued to explain the dogoo, "Dogoos can have many different forms and abilities. They might not be powerful alone, but in a pack of them, they can become overwhelming." she finished and disappeared in a flash of blue.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "A Dogoo huh." While he agreed with some of the things Siri had said he had to admit that the Dogoos are little blue gel (or possibly slime) creatures that resemble a big teardrop and seem to be mixed with either a dog or raccoon. They consist of brown up-point ears, black button eyes and brown nose on a small circular tan muzzle. They also have rounded raccoon-like tails. "Seems simple enough. " Before the he could follow after the Dogoo the sounds of a bush rustling could be heard from the right of him. He became aware of something watching him, whatever it was, it was about to show itself. His hand slipped downward to his kunai holster. He watched as a person came out from the bushes. It was a girl.

She looked like a pre-teen much like himself, the girl has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

She was wearing an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also has an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime.

Seeing the girl made him drop his guard, as he took her in. She seemed to be tried, maybe she had just woke up? Though that left the question, ' _what was she doing here?'_ he pondered watching as she slowly made her way to him. She was also carrying a doll in her left hand. The doll was just bland. The doll had no clothes, was fair-pale skinned with the face having wide white eyes that were bordered with black. It also has a light blush on its cheeks and an open mouth smile, like it was in a daze.

She smiled at him tiredly, "Hiya, I'm Plutia." she introduced.

Naruto gave the girl a grin, it was always a pleasure to meet someone nice, "Nice to meet you Plutia, I'm," he pointed at himself with his thumb, "Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy also introduce himself but diffeintly more cheery and excited. Hey what can he say, he liked people that were nice right off the bat, because it didn't happen very often for him.

She seemed amused by his actions or words, and giggled, "Your name means fish cakes."

Naruto's mouth dropped a bit but he quickly closed it and his anger quickly raised, he pointed at her, "Oi my name means Maelstrom!" he stated loudly.

"Fish cakes!" she laughed cheerfully throwing her hands in the air.

Naruto was infuriated with the girl, she had to make fun of his awesome name. He had enough of that crap from his class in the academy. "Maelstrom!" Naruto argued with the girl, though it seemed the girl had already made up her mind on what his name meant. This was going to lead to a whole bunch of odd and embarrassing nicknames. The girl didn't relent however and only proclaimed fish cakes again and she hugged her doll.

Naruto had a pretty good judgement on people and could read them easily, but for some reason this girl was throwing him off. From what he could tell already, she was very calm, almost to the point of seeming tired. She was kind and somewhat of a ditz, though he didn't mind that at all. She was also relaxed. She was very laid back and it seemed impossible to tell what she was thinking.

Naruto sighed. It was useless to get the girl to stop so he decided to ask her why she was out here all alone. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?" Naruto asked the girl.

She didn't seemed bothered by the question, "I saw a shooting Star...I started to head towards it but then I saw another one. This new star landed closer...it seems you were the shooting star, Fishcake!" she explained kindly and called him by a new nickname that made a tic mark form on his head. "You were like all, floosh, ahh, splash!" she added the last part childishly.

Naruto listened to her answer and came to the conclusion that he was falling so fast, that he ended up looking like a shooting star. Then it also seemed that if Plutia had seen two shooting stars, then that meant she had seen Purple Heart's fall too! Maybe there was still time to go help her out. "You said you saw two shooting stars, right?" she nodded slightly at his question, Naruto continued after he got her answer, "Did you see where this other one crashed?"

"I saw it land over that way," she pointed in the direction the path went in, "It's on the other side of town." She told him. "Do you want to...umm...help me...find it?"

Naruto didn't even need to think about the question, "Yeah, I'll help you out. I don't really having anything better to do yet." Naruto told the girl, she seemed happy at his response. What Naruto had said was true. He had no information as to where the water crystal was, and he doubted it was easy it to get. He had to fight four bosses at once to get the damn thing. So he would be able to help the girl out and see if the town had information that could help him. Maybe the goddess could help him too! After all this was her land. She should know everything about her own lands.

Not a second after of his accepting of her question orange letters appeared above him, 'Chasing a Fallen Star.' He guessed that meant a new quest was added. Hopefully he could get this 'EXP' that was so important in this world.

"Follow me...I know the way." She spoke softly to Naruto but before they could begin the trip to the town the girl, that he had just noticed was slightly taller than him, yawned. "I'm tired." she announced. Naruto looked at the girl oddly. Didn't she just tell him to follow her.

"Er...what?" Naruto questioned.

She got a little closer to him, "..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is-"

"Could you give me a piggyback ride, Narutomaki?" She said purposely waiting for him to begin taking before cutting him off. Naruto face faulted at her request.

Naruto got off the ground, "You want a piggyback ride?" He repeated her request to which she nodded and gave a light sound of agreement, "Ahuh."

Naruto sighed at her random request as he weighed his options. Sure he could easily carry her, but they might get attacked on their way to town. Naruto shrugged, "Uh, what the hell. Jump on."

"Yay." she express her joy in his answer and climb on the boy's back, she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, and finished with wrapping her arms around him. Naruto felt the extra weight added on his back as the girl attached herself on him. Ugh, that came out wrong. "Alright I'll take us to town, I'll wake you up then so get some sleep you look pretty tired." Naruto commented lightly.

Plutia smiled happily, "Okie Dokie." she yawned quietly as she doze off on his back. Naruto began the journey down the path but stopped when he realized something.

' _Where the heck is her doll?'_ Naruto pondered looking around for the girly toy. He wasn't successful in finding it however, which was odd. Naruto gave up the search for it and reason she might have some kind of storage thingamabob like how the ninja's had storage scrolls and stuff. Yeah that had to be it.

It was uneventful for a bit until a smartass level 1 sunflower tried to falcon punch him. ' _Like what the fuck!? A fucking sunflower is an enemy? Man this world was too girly for its own good.'_ Yet, as he thought that, he had barely dodged the attack from the girly flower. Well if this fucker wanted a fight, "Okay you little shit, you've asked for it!" Naruto's hand shot down to his kunai holster, "Kunai Storm!"

Just like the ability had said in his ability chart, he had thrown seven kunai. Yet the sunflower had managed to dodge six of the them. It's luck had ran out with the seventh kunai which went right through its head. Leaving a large hole in the middle of it. The sunflower notice the giant hole in its head and ran around in circles on the path flailing its arms wildly before slowly falling to the ground like how a thin piece of paper would. Naruto blinked once then twice, then a third time, "I'm soo done right now." Much to his surprise the kunai disappeared and orange words appeared on the bottom of his eye sight, "Kunai x7 have been returned to your inventory. 123 EXP earned from the battle," Naruto gave an irritated reply to the words, "More like a massacre," he then went back to reading the words, "plus an additional 5%. Total EXP earn is 129.15."

Naruto didn't know if that was a good thing or not but continued on his way with the sleeping Plutia on his back. So how much EXP did he need to reach the next level. "Siri." Naruto called out hoping the blue mass might show up. He was grateful when she did.

"Hello Fire Shadow! How may help you now?" she asked hoping to be useful like her programing insisted she'd be.

"How much EXP do I have to get in order to reach the next level?" he inquired. It would be good to know these kind of things.

Siri floated up and down, "Oh this should help you out!" she exclaimed and then processed to shot him with a rainbow colored beam of light. Naruto let out a startled yell as his vision blurred.

Once his vision was restored he had noticed quite a few changes that should have been impossible. Naruto saw what appeared to be a compass at the top middle part of his vision which said he was going northeast, a picture of himself to the bottom right with a red colored bar(his health bar), and a blue bar(his special power bar), to the left was a picture of Plutia that had the same colored bars, and finally in the bottom center was a orange bar that had the letter's 'EXP' and said , '129.15/1250'.

"I hope you find this to your liking. This is not permanent and can disappear when you want it to or appear when you want it. All you have to do is say or think HUD On or HUD Off." she explained telling him how the HUD system worked.

"Nice! So cool!" Naruto said excitedly. He could now see his HP and SP, where the heck he was going, how much EXP he needed to level up, and he could also see how his teammate or party member was doing. This could be helpful, though it could block out parts of his vision and cause some enemies to be unseen or cause him not to see an attack coming at him. So for now he would take it off, ' _HUD Off.'_ Much like how Siri said it would, the informational stuff disappeared from his vision. Siri also left too.

It was time for him to get back to his trip to the town. The last thing he wanted to do next was get attacked by a tree or something. ' _What a world…'_

Naruto just couldn't understand this place. It was just so different from his home, like all this logic. Well at least he could still do all of his abilities. That was always a plus. Naruto had been watching his surroundings to make sure none of those dodoos are sunfuckers popped up at him. The girl on his back was sleeping soundly. He was amazed by how she was able to hang onto him. Not only that but how she could she sleep through that fight was beyond him. Then again he was a pretty sound sleeper too. Then an idea came to his mind, ' _I just realized this is a mission! Like one of those escort missions Iruka-sensei talked so much about!'_

This line of thought made the boy even more excited. This was his first official mission or quest as they called it in this world. He was going to make sure that he completed this mission with flying colors. Naruto pulled up the main menu screen and touched the tab that said missions. He read, " _Chasing a Fallen Star, Part 1: Escort Plutia to town. Optional: Don't have any harm come to plutia. Don't wake Plutia up. Bonus EXP rewarded."_

"That's easy!" Naruto all but yelled before he covered his mouth with his hands. He felt Plutia shift on his back, but she didn't wake up luckily. ' _Damn that was too close! I need to be quieter.'_ Naruto thought berating himself for almost failing an optional part of the mission. Naruto closed the screen and kept moving down the path. The path had led him to a clearing that had multiple enemies in it. All in the form of the blue dogoo, there was at least six of them.

They seem to have taken notice of Naruto right away. "Fuck my life." Naruto cursed the luck he had been given. "Well its shadow clone ass kicking time, shadow clone jutsu!" he called out the cloning jutsu. Five clones busted out of the clouds that had formed and rushed at the charging dogoos.

"Hell yeah!" the first one cheered.

"Finally some action!" the second one exclaimed.

"Ass kicking, coming your way!" declared the third one

"Oh yeah! It's clobbering time!" the fourth one agreed with the third one.

"Grinding time!" the fifth one informed the group with a light yell.

Four of the five clones stopped their charge and looked at the last one that had spoken, "What the heck does that mean?" they all asked at the same time which caused the one to say it to stop as well.

"I don't really know..." it started before trailing off.

The real Naruto growled, why was his clones so fucking stupid, "Oi you idiots!" they turned to him each one becoming angry at being called an idiot, "Quit your yapping and fight the Dogoos!" he called out his order.

The clones were not happy with the original. One clone grit his teeth, "Maybe you haven't noticed that they are currently hopping around the field, their stupid!"

"Yeah, they are trash enemies!" the third one complained. Boy how fast these clones changed their minds. They were all gung ho about fighting them a couple seconds ago.

The fifth clone pointed an accusing finger at the original, "You just want to hold on to the cute girl!"

The clones seemed shocked by the fifths accusation before becoming enraged, "The bastard!"

"Hey someone has to watch her and make sure nothing attacks her! One of those stupid sunflowers might come and attack her! Then what?" The original yelled at the clone pointing out the flaws in its theories. The other clones thought about what the original had said and had to agree with the logic.

"He does have a good point." the first clone said. Someone had to watch her or they would fail the optional part of their quest.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the dogoos moving for an attack, "Look out!"

The clones acted fast but third clone was not as lucky, a dogoo had jumped on him, "Oi get it off of me!" it screamed for help. Then it did the most oddest thing, it licked him. "IT'S LICKING ME!"

The second cloned jumped into action to save his comrade, "I'll save you, hold on third!" The clone dodged two dogoos that had jumped at him and he jumped over the third one and landed in front of the downed clone and proceed to punt the dogoo off of him. The dogoo comically yelped as it soared throughout the air. When it hit the ground it exploded in a shower of blue goo.

The second bent down to the third one's level, "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

The third clone was covered from head to toe in blue goo and slobber, the third looked at the second one dryly, "It slimed me." it stated.

The second one became excited, "That's fantastic!" The third clone looked like he wanted to punch the second one really hard if the death glaring meant anything. Before they could continue a dogoo jumped at them and then exploded effectively dispelling the two clones.

The original and the rest of the clones eyes widened in horror, "They can explode!" one clone yelled the obvious.

"Take them down! Don't let them get close!" the real one order from afar. After seeing those fuckers explode, he was not allowing Plutia to be anywhere close to one of those things.

"Roger roger." they confirmed the orders would be carried out. They only had to take on four of them since one committed suicide and the other had been punted. That was still funny as hell seeing that blue goo ball go 'splat' on the ground. Hard landing much.

The clones had used shuriken barrage on the dogoos, much to their surprise the dogoos managed to dodge the shuriken. The clones blinked at the missed shuriken, then at the dogoos, then finally at themselves. They really had to work on their aim. "You guys suck!" the real one insulted the three.

"We're you shit for brains!" they barked back.

The first one came up with an idea, "Okay I got something." he informed the other clones.

The fourth one looked at him, "Whatcha got?"

The first nodded seeing that he had the two other clones attention, "Me and fifth will give you suppressing fire while you get in close and take them out with a kunai."

"Alright, let's give these blue dog like things a new asshole." the fourth smirked while the other two clones grinned. "We'll win this for sure!" he declared with determination.

"Let's go!" the two other clones bellowed.

The fourth pulled out two kunai and rushed at the four dogoos. The dogoos started to come at the clone, they were stopped by a wall of shuriken and were forced to dodge. The fourth clone was in reach of a dogoo and pressed his attack and slashed the creature. The dogoo fell apart into a gooey mess on the lush green grass. One dogoo had went to attack the fourth clone but was stopped by three shuriken as they shot through it.

"And then there was two little dogoos." the first commented with grin, "Let's go help him with these other two."

"Yas~" cheered the fifth clone.

"Never again make that sound in my presence." the first clone said deadly serious.

The fifth clone crossed his arms overs chest, "Whatever, let's go." the fifth said with a hint of anger in his voice. The first clone shook its head and followed after him.

The two had managed to reach the fourth clone as he stabbed a dogoo between the eyes. Leaving only one left. "Let's finish this!"

The clones lunged at the blue dogoo. What the three clones had not seen was that the dogoo was shaking with anger. In a bright flash of light the creature changed. Its cheeks puffed out and on its cheeks were weird symbols, big white eyes that looked like it was wearing glasses, and big fat lips. It had lost its dog tail, ears, and mouth. Orange words appeared over the new creature, "Level 2 Dogoo-Man".

The creature shot out water from its mouth which nailed two of the clones, first and fifth were no more. The fourth was the only one remaining. He had thrown out the attack kunai storm. Three of them had hit their mark, but the creature was still standing. There was also a green bar that showed its HP which was ¾ left. The fourth clone was not expecting it to still be standing after the hit, so that was why when it had shot another blast of water from its mouth, he was dispelled. "No you de-evolve right now!" the real Naruto snapped seeing his clones being taken down. He also realized his mistake. He had drawn the attention of the dogoo-man. "Shit." he cursed as the damn thing rushed him, well more like a fast hop, but that was besides the point. He was not going to allow this fucker to touch Plutia. He was not going to fail the optional part of his mission and she was defenseless, he would be damned if he allow this prick close to her.

He pulled out a kunai from his holster, the creature jumped at him which he dodged by side stepping it. He was just happy this thing wasn't as fast as the sunflower. He also knew this thing was going to take more damage than anything he has come up against so far. He was up against a harder foe and had a handicap on his back. So he was going to be slower and had to limit his movement.

Naruto loved this situation, boy he tell you.

The Dogoo-man jumped at him once again and Naruto throws a punch at the creature. Naruto blinked as watch as his fist went right into the mouth of the dogoo,"Da fu-Aaaahhh!" Naruto screamed out in pain as it bit down on his hand. In a fit of rage Naruto brought up his kunai and started to stab the top of its head. "I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto got in five stabs before he peels the dogoo-man from his hand and punted it away from.

Naruto knew his HP bar had taken a hit, he would find out how much HP he had lost. It couldn't have been that much. He looks to see that the dogoo-man had righten itself in midair and had shot out another water splash. Though this one wasn't aimed at him, it was aimed at Plutia!

Naruto didn't know if he could replace himself and Plutia at the same time, so he did the only thing he could. Take the hit. He wasn't going to risk Plutia getting hurt. To think she was still asleep after all this. Naruto had twisted himself to take the blast of water full on and thankfully it wasn't as strong as the ones his clones were hit by. That was probably due to how injured the creature was. It didn't have even a fifth of its health left. One more attack should finish it off.

His simple act of twisting and the water blast caused Plutia to stir. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. The boy was quickly choking due to the lack of air he was now getting. What was going to be a quick win against the injured dogoo-man, became Naruto dancing around the field dodging water splashes from the dogoo and being strangled by his sleeping companion. The Dogoo-man had finally been fed up with the blond and speeded in to attack him. Naruto saw the blue mass coming at him and fought through the lack of oxygen and was able to fire off an attack, 'Shuriken barrage!'. The dogoo-man had made the mistake of leaping at Naruto. Every single shuriken hit its mark turning the dogoo into goo, goo that was still flying strong right at Naruto. A second later Naruto found himself covered in the blue substance.

" _Shuriken x10 have been returned to your inventory. 546 EXP earned from the battle,"_ Naruto gave a sigh, "Thankfully it's over," he then went back to reading the words, " _plus an additional 5%. Total EXP earned is 573.3."_

Naruto also decided to check his HUD. His stats were as listed: HP 1132/1500, SP 1750/1750, and EXP 702.45/1750. So he lost a good amount of health from that engagement but was also close to leveling up, that and the most important thing was that Plutia was still sound asleep on his back. That and she had stopped choking him too. Boy this mission was what his friend Shikamaru would call troublesome. Naruto decided he would clean himself off when he got to the town. That was when he realized that he forgot to ask Siri what kind of currency these people used. "Oi Siri!" Naruto realized he had yelled yet again but if this girl could sleep through all this yelling and fighting he highly doubted she would wake up now.

Siri appeared once again in front of him, "Hello Naruto, how may I be of assistance?"

"What does this would use for money?" he asked right away. He wanted to get the hell out of this forest and get something to eat.

"Oh that would be credits! You currently have 674 credits, the money you had on you when came to this world was transferred into credits, thus the amount you have, plus the credits you earned winning in battle." she told him informingly. Naruto started walking down the path again with Siri following after him, she began again, "Credits can be earn by beating monsters, finding hidden chests, completing missions, or as acts of goodwill."

Naruto soaked up the information like a sponge, "Sounds about right." He mused.

"Is that all I can help you with?" Siri asked the blond to which he shooked his head for no, "Then what is your other question?"

"last night when I was going over my perk chart, I noticed that there was a perk that was blank." Naruto told her.

The robotic voice of Siri responded to him, "Oh my, you already have a secret perk?"

"A secret perk?" he repeated her in a questioning tone.

"A secret perk: is a perk that you have but hasn't been unlocked yet. A secret perk can only be unlocked by meeting the special requirements which are a secret. The only way to unlock them is by accidentally meeting the requirements."

"So I won't know until I somehow stumble upon it?" he questioned more on the subject and got a hum from the blue ball. Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration, "Damn it. That's all I wanted, later Siri." Naruto said dismissing her.

"As you wish." she understood his command as disappeared from sight. Naruto didn't pay her no mind and continued his stroll. The rest of the travel went uninterrupted and on the horizon he could see the town. The town was small, about maybe thirty buildings or so, with a white and purple coloring to them. So this was the town. It had that far future look to it like the main village he had seen before falling. The small town was far more impressive than his village was, well tech wise anyway. Nothing could beat the amazing sight of Konoha no sa-oh who the hell was he kidding? All four of these places looked badass, Naruto's mind went to lastation. That place was just, ugly. It was dark, looked dangerous and very shady.

Naruto was a about to head to the town but saw a sign, he walked up to the sign. " _Welcome to Purapop!"_ There was a paper hanging on sign. Naruto raised a curious brow as pulled the paper from the sign. He read the paper, " _Help wanted! Please help with local area infestation of monsters. 2500 c reward!"_

"Now that looks promising." Naruto reasoned and also saw that a new quest was added to his quest log. He didn't expect a voice to answer, or in this case _,_ ask a question.

"...What looks promising?" asked the feminine voice of Plutia. Her voice almost made him jump out of his skin. It would seem that Plutia had finally woken up from her slumber. Funny that she had had woken up right when they reach the town, convenient. The sleepy girl was peering over his shoulder as she looked at the paper in his hand.

"Oh Plutia, I didn't know that you were up." the boy confessed his reasoning for jumping, "As you can see," he pointed to the town down the hill, "We have arrived to town." he finished. Plutia however didn't say anything which caused him to blink, "Uh Plutia?"

"Why are you covered in blue goo?" she questioned lightly before becoming sad, "Did you have a picnic without me?"

"What! No I didn't have a picnic!" Naruto rejected that thought, ' _Where the heck did she get that idea from?'_ the boy wondered. Naruto looked down at himself and saw the goo that was covering him. He snapped his finger, "Shoot, forgot I was covered in this crap." he spoke honestly. He really had forgotten, "Well while you were asleep, I fought a lot of monsters(7)."

Girl let out a gasp, "You must be like, really, really strong."

Naruto grinned but the girl, that for some reason, was still on his back couldn't see it, "Oh yeah, I'm like totally strong. One day I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto went pale as he realized what he had just said. Maybe she didn't hear the last part.

"That's a cool nickname…" she complemented the title of the leader of his village. Naruto had let out a sigh of relief. He was happy she didn't hear him say dattebayo. Why did he have to say that out loud when he got excited? It was so dumb.

"Yeah it's the title of the village leader. He like the strongest person in it and has the duty to protect it and the people in it. Everyone totally respect him and believes in him." he told the girl excitedly. This was one subject he could for hours on. He loved learning about the Hokages, it was one thing he did pay attention to in the academy.

"Woah…" the girl said in utter amazement.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "They are pretty awesome, but I'm going to be the greatest of all the Hokage, believe it!" he declared determinedly.

"I bet you'll be a great Ho-hak," she tried to pronounce the word but couldn't, "Hogake?"

"Hokage," the boy corrected her.

"Why would you want to be called a hoecage?" she asked curiously.

Naruto felt like facepalming, "Ho-ka-ge," Naruto sounded out the word.

"What does it mean?" she asked curiously.

"Fire Shadow." he translated it for her. Being from another world means that words that were common knowledge in his world, would be rare here.

"Oh…" she said trailing off like she wanting to say more but didn't know what she wanted to say.

Naruto started walking to the town but realized that he still had the girl latched on his back, "I thought you wanted a piggyback ride until we got to town?" he inquired, just why was she still on his back?

"Could you keep on carrying me into town?" she requested.

A vein appeared on the boy's forehead, he finally understood what she really wanted, "Oi you just don't want to walk! You lazy bum!"

She giggled lightly at his remark, "Guilty as charged..." Naruto clicked his tongue in response to her, a smirk formed on her lips, "...It's not too much trouble is it, Dattebayo?"

It was at moment Naruto felt like someone had thrown a rock the size of Hokage monument at him. He had even faltered while walking! She had heard him say his catchphrase, his verbal tic. She had waited for a perfect time to use it. Naruto had resumed his pace once again with his shoulders slumped, he knew she was going to use it against him for her own enjoyment, damn it. Naruto sighed, "Whatever, why must you torment me so?" the boy wined in displeasure.

"Torment? You haven't seen anything yet."

Naruto froze in midstep, a chill went down his spine. The air around him had dropped at least forty degrees. ' _Sweet dear god! What the fuck!'_ It was impossible for Naruto to tell you how chilling that voice had sounded, he could not believe that it came from the Plutia. That statement alone was enough to scare the shit out of him.

Naruto turned his head very slowly to look at the girl. The look on his face was one of fear, yet her's was one of a sweet, innocent smile. One that only made him feel that she hadn't said it in the first place but he knew she had since she was the only one around to say it. It felt like she was a completely different person. Just what was that he felt, it was so cold.

Naruto knew if he'd continue with this conversation, he might not like what he found out. So he decided to change the subject before he entered the area of no return.

"So is there anything you want to do at the town before we head out and look for that fallen star?" Naruto questioned hurriedly.

She hummed in thought at his question. She did it a couple of times more before coming up with idea, "I'm hungry." she said flatly. Naruto grinned, this was good new for him.

"So we'll get something to eat before heading out to find the star, sounds good to me." Naruto smiled at her answer. He hoped this town had ramen.

Naruto and Plutia entered the town and she climbed off of his back and landed on her animal slippers. Naruto noticed that most of the people looked sad for some unseen reason. Well his heroic sense were tingling, yep that was the last time he ever used that line. Maybe that quest he had gotten from the sign had something to do with this. Well he would handle this when he helped Plutia find the shooting star, well the purple goddess. Purple Heart, that was an odd name for anyone to have, but then again he was named after ramen soo…

Naruto thoughts were broken when an aroma caught his nose, not just an aroma, oh no this was the smell that would make gods and goddess cry out with delight. Ramen was on the mind. Naruto was taken off his feet much to the messy haired girl's bewilderment and awe, his nose carried him to the smell.

Plutia watched as the boy floated away from her down the street, "Woah he can fly too…" the girl whispered to herself. She also notice that the boy was getting further and further away from her. "Ahhh, what from me fishcakes!" the girl whined running after him.

Naruto stopped in front an establishment, " _The Ramen Stop_ ". It was actually a pretty big joint compared to his own worlds ramen stand. You actually had a door you had to walk in! Naruto proceed to enter the place and looked around. There was a bar in the back, tables around, and good sized windows that let a lot of light into the place. It was also very clean. Naruto also noticed that there wasn't anyone around either.

He was the only one in here it seemed. That was until Plutia ran in after him he wasn't alone. She was out of breath and was huffing loudly behind him. A man came out from a door behind the bar and saw the two youngsters standing at the door. "Oh customers, come to the bar." said the man waving the pair over. The man has jet black hair brown eyes and a small beard. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, a white apron and a white chefs hat.

Naruto quickly made his way over to the man with Plutia right behind him. Naruto hopped up onto a stool and order as quickly as he could, "I'll have three pork ramen." Naruto declared much to the two's amazement.

"That's a lot of ramen," Plutia stated before looking at a menu that the man had place before her. Naruto watched her as she ordered her meal eagerly. His eager turned into impatience as she took forever to decide what she wanted to eat, even the man behind the bar was growing impatient. THE SOUNDS SHE WAS MAKING WAS NOT HELPING EITHER!

"Hmm...Um this one looks good...no this one does...hmm…they all look good..." she went on. The man behind the counter was tapping his foot. "Ahh this one!" she pointed to a picture that was on the menu.

"Finally," Naruto muttered under his breath. He had decided to look at the picture she was pointing to. Naruto felt his eye twitch in irritation. She had chosen the picture that had NARUTOMAKI in it!

"I want the one that has a lot of Naruto in it!" the girl cheered happily giving the menu back to the ramen chef.

The chef wrote down their order on a small notebook, "Three bowls of pork ramen and one with plenty of fishcakes-"

"Naruto!" Plutia interjected cheerfully.

Both Naruto and the ramen chef sighed, both for different reasons. "Yes plenty of Narutomaki." the man finished writing it down. "Is there anything you would like to drink with your meal?" he asked.

"Water," Naruto said blandy and the girl next him ordered the same.

"Right, I'll have your order ready in a bit." the ramen cook finished put his notebook away and took off behind the door. Naruto leaned back a bit in his stool and waited for his ramen, he couldn't help but look at the girl's doll that she suddenly had, in fact he had no idea when she took it out or where she had pulled it out from. It didn't really look like anything or anyone in particular. It was just plane.

"Hey Plutia," Naruto started up a conversation with purple haired girl, "what's with your doll?"

His question caused the girl to look at it, "What's wrong with it?" she asked holding it up examining it.

"Well it doesn't look like anything, its just white with eyes." he pointed out.

She smiled at the blond, "Oh that's because I haven't figured out who I want it to look like." she informed him, "I like to make dollies of my friends." she told him a little bit about her hobbies.

"Oh so you actually make your own dolls!" Naruto realized, "That's pretty cool, I guess. You must some kind of arts and crafts master or something." The girl seemed to become overly happy at the compliment, "I'm sure you will find that person to make your doll of." He told her with the thombs for good measure.

The girl looked at him for second then back to her doll. "Uh-huh." she hummed with a pleasant smile. "...lightbulb~"

"So where are you from Plutia?" Naruto asked hoping to get more information about the place he was in. His sudden question brought Plutia out of her musings.

"Oh I'm from Planeptune." she told him before becoming thoughtful, "though it looks completely different…"

Naruto tilted his head, "It looks different?" he questioned. He didn't know the first thing about this place so he couldn't say.

"Yeah, it's not as green and there are more buildings." she informed him.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked.

She looked at him with a smile, "That's because I'm the CPU for Planeptune." she told him easily as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh well that makes- wait what?" Naruto looked at her incredulously. He had seen the CPU for Planeptune, and she was not it. "You're not lying are you?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm telling you the truth. I would never tell a lie..." she said honestly.

Naruto sighed, ' _Maybe she is crazy? She might of hit her head or something! Yeah that has to be it!'_ He assumed.

"Did you hit your head or something?" he questioned.

The girl looked at him in amazement, "Woah, I didn't know I hit my head. How did you know? You must be able to see into the past, like a psychic!" her childish awe amazed him.

Naruto's mouth dropped at her, just how did she come to that conclusion. "Wait what?! How did you come to that?" he exclaimed. Whatever Plutia was about to say was cut off when the man returned to the two with a tray of four bowls of ramen. He placed three in front of Naruto and one in front plutia. He then gave the two their water and left to let them eat in peace.

"Oh boy, I'm starved!" Naruto said rubbing his hands together right before digging in.

Plutia watch him down two bowls in seconds, "You must reeeeaaaally like ramen." That small sentence earned her the Understatement of year award in Naruto's books. She decided she had enough of watching him eat and went to eating too. She soon found out that the ramen was really good. She liked the Narutomaki the best though.

"Yeah that it the spot." Naruto tapped his belly in satisfaction. He watched as the girl finished her meal. It was at that point in time Naruto heard a cha-ching and he looked up at the ceiling and saw orange words appear, " _Ramen Lovers Anonymous perk shared! 30 minutes remaining. HP and SP Fully restored! Status effects removed."_ Naruto nodded to himself happily and noticed that Plutia was done too. "You ready to go find that shooting star!" Naruto asked eagerly and hopped out of the chair.

"Yeah!" she answered following Naruto's motions. The two were ready to head out and find the shooting star.

"After you pay!" the ramen chef interjected. Causing the two to stop dead in their tracks.

Naruto sighed at his forgetfulness, "How much?"

"70 credits." Naruto took out the money gave to the man and the pair went out of the establishment.

"Alright! Let's hit the road!" Naruto declared and then turned to the girl, "Plutia which way now."

The girl looked at Naruto perplexed, "I thought you know where it was."

Naruto face faulted at her reply, he hopped back to his feet, "What!? You said you knew where it landed!" he pointed at the girl.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." she trailed off in thought, "It's that way!" she pointed in a random direction.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he saw the same sign that they had pasted on the way INTO town. "You airhead we came in from that way." he shook his head at the girl.

"Then that away!" she happily pointed in another direction cutely. " _Chasing a Fallen Star, Part 1: Escort Plutia to town. Optional: Don't have any harm come to plutia. Don't wake Plutia up. Completed, bonus EXP rewarded. 630 EXP, plus an additional 5%. Total EXP earned is 661.5. 1363.95/1750. Chasing a Fallen Star, Part 2: Follow Plutia to destination!"_

Well that told him that was the way he was supposed to go. "Alright let go that way." He sighed putting his hands to his face in irritation. She smiled at him.

"Follow me!" she waved him to follow her. Naruto did as he was told and followed after her. They left the gloomy town and followed the path to an area, full of those damn sunflowers. There was at least ten of them. This time he had a companion to help him fight. That and the girl said she was a CPU so maybe she could fight. No maybe he should handle things now? Yeah, yeah so he can show off his badass ninja skills!

"Hey Plutia," the girl looked at him, Naruto gave her the thumbs ups, "just sit back and let me handle this."

"Are you sure?" She inquires, "There sure is a lot of them."

Naruto waved her off, "Oh yeah, I totally got this." He smirked as he did the familiar hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto watch as five clones appeared around him and a blue '-100 SP' appeared above the original, ' _Oh snap! That's right after first use I lose Katra! I mean SP!'_ the blond thought and corrected himself. He didn't have to worry though, he had a crap ton of katra.

It was at that moment Plutia made her wonder known. "Woah, there's like six of you. That's like five more then before!" She counted with her left hand.

"Oh heck, yeah!" the first clone laughed coming into existence, "Alright let's beat them into the dirt!"

"Let's go!" The original and four other clones roared as they charged at the most stupidest enemies in this world that he had seen thus far. Really, a sunflower that kicked and throw punches.

The fight that took place couldn't even be called a fight, it more like a street brawl or even a bar fight. It started off in Naruto's favor before more flowers came out of the woodwork. Ten sunflowers became 20.

Naruto was able to cut down their numbers quickly but one of his clones got punched in the nuts. When the memories ran into their mind, the rest of the Naruto's broke out in fury. "Those low blowing bastards!"

"Get them!" they all yell on the top of their lungs. The complete and utter rage pouring off of him. How dare those stupid flowers hit him there! Those yellow prick were going to receive a fate worse than death.

"You flowers are annoying..."

That was Plutia's voice. Her voice caused the combatants to stop and turn to her. Much to his shock, it seemed one flower had gotten past the clones and himself and went at Plutia. He watched as that flower rushed her, it got smacked by her doll. Then the unbelievable happened. The flower flew forty feet in the air before landing somewhere over the treeline. "Goal!" she chirped after her amazing hit.

"I think you mean homerun." a clone corrected the girl's cheer. The clone that had said that then looked at another, "What does that even mean?" The other clone shrugged.

They got a glare from the original Naruto, "Just shut up and fight!" he yelled at the clones much to their disapproval. The endless horde of flowers started to die down but there was still five of them left. Naruto and the clones eyes widened when the flowers rushed at plutia instead of them. "Hey, shit they are going after Plutia. Watch out Plutia!" Naruto and company chased after flowers trying to intercept them.

"Do the flowers wanna play too?" Plutia asked curiously as the flowers surrounded her. "Okay!"

"No Plutia they don't wanna play!" Naruto yelled he ran towards them. Plutia looked over at him.

"They don't?" She said sadly, "Aww." She wined.

"Their bad guys!" Naruto cried out. ' _This isn't good! I won't make it to her.'_ The blond thought.

' _Oh they're bad guys?'_ She realized. "I'm sorry Mr. Flowers… But I need for you to leave now." She did something questionable after she told the flowers to leave. She dropped her doll. Then one clone stopped dead and put his hand into the air, stopping all the other Naruto's.

"Oi! What are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed at being stopped by his ' _own'_ clone. Did he not see that Plutia was in danger?

The clone pointed at the ground were the doll was, "Look, the doll is doing something." He pointed out. Naruto looks at the doll to see this… blue like grid like thing stretching out from it. The grid covered the area surrounding the girl and the flowers.

Plutia then starts to stomp on the doll. Much to the shock of Naruto and his clones, they watched as the flowers were visibly affected. It was like the damage she did to her doll would be transferred to flowers.

That was a pretty weird attack, he wouldn't lie. Naruto watched on in silence as the flowers fell to their knees, then on all fours, then flat on their bellies before bursting into blue light. "Yay, we cleared it!" she exclaimed happily.

Naruto blinked. That was… Odd. Maybe that whole CPU thing was true. He was too confused as it was with this world. Naruto turned to his clone, "Remind me to never get her mad." He told the clone which it nodded and dispelled itself. There was a ding sound. The sound that meant the battle was over and exp was to be rewarded. Well that's what he was guessing anyway.

Naruto pulled up his menu to shut the whole exp feature, the annoying ding feature off, and he didn't care about how much exp he earned or whatever. He only cared when he leveled up or something. Seeing that he wasn't informed about leveling up, he didn't care. He wanted to get out of this world as fast as possible. There was a lot he had to do in order to leave.

"Whatcha doin?" came a question he wasn't expecting causing him close out of the menu in a hurry. When he did he saw plutia's big pink eye staring into his blue ones. She was a lot closer then he was expecting her to be which caused him to jump backwards.

"Err… daydreaming?" he lied. Much to his astonishment she accepted the answer, way too easily.

"Oh… I daydream all the time…" she then found herself lost in thought as her mind wondered. Naruto astonishment was replaced by utter disbelief. Just what was this girl? She started daydreaming right in the middle of a conversation! Seriously, she was a total airhead, and that was coming from him. ' _Hey! I'm not that bad!'_ Naruto mentally complained about the writers poor choice of…

"Uh… plutia?" Naruto spoke up snapping his fingers to get her attention.

The girl came back to the real world right after that, "... Oh… sorry. I was having this daydream about this blond haired boy with whiskers! We fought bad guys and I got a piggyback ride, and we…"

Naruto decided to stop the girl right there, "And at any point, did we eat ramen at a restaurant?" Naruto asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

She took a step back from him with a look of awe written on her features, "Woah… are you like an esper! ...so cool…"

Naruto resisted the urge to facepalm so hard, but the annoyance in his voice was very heavy, "That's because that all just happened!" he yelled.

The girl then realized what he said to be true, "Oh... that's right."

Three words, three words crossed his mand at that. Those words were very true too. They summed up everything this trip is and was going to be. ' _Long fucking trip.'_ Yes those were the words that crossed his mind. How could he not, plutia kept on forgetting things, spaced out, made weird request, but on the upside however, she was a kickass fighter! He just hoped he got to that shooting- er- Purple heart goddess person before someone else did. He didn't think he could handle this girls randoms that much longer.

"Oodalalee, Oodalalee golly what a day." Naruto muttered.

 **(A/N: I am sorry for the long wait; school, work, and my other stories got in the way so I hope this meets everyone's expectations! Also I'll go back and edit all the errors, or most of them as I can sometime next week! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Fun fact: I just came up with that chapter name, and it fits, almost. XD)**


	5. LE BIEN QUI FAIT MAL!

**(A/N: Alright you ingrates. I'm back with this new and awesome chapter, you're welcome. Now I add some stuff in this chapter that might have people asking questions, no nothing from other shows and or other stories, just some ideas. Like having some enemies being able to enrage, or unleash more power. If you ever played a ninja storm game, then you know what I mean. I also gave some enemies the ability to fuse together to make a super enemy. Just so you all know. We also get to see some Naruto and Plutia action...Yes. Anyway, that is it for now so enjoy the chapter. Review. Really I like hearing from you all, and getting reviews is a big motivator.)**

It was hard to describe this trip so far. They had fought so many random enemies and out of place enemies too. Like the ones who looked like they lived in other environments. There was even an enemy with boxing gloves, it looked like a cactus. That guy was tough, fast, and hit like a truck. Whatever a truck was. That piece of shit was so stupid; he was really hating this damn place. He had taken damage multiple times. His health bar thing read a little below half. He just hoped that they were getting close to that goddess. Hopefully she could be of some assistants. Plutia on the other hand, was making things progress quite slowly too. By saying this was too much work, or wanting a piggyback ride, again. At one point she wanted to have a picnic in a field, full of those dogoo man or men. He had to talk her out of that one and that was much harder than it sounded.

Amazingly enough, Plutia had no trouble fighting. She seemed to smash all the enemies into the ground with no trouble at all. Op as fuck. Going around one shotting everything in sight. Just how hard was that damn doll?! It had to be made out of concrete. She also hadn't taken damage at all; yep all the mobs seemed to be going after him for some damn reason. He was just happy he leveled up two times. Yeah he was kind of a high roller now. Level 3 badass coming your way.

His stats also increased big time too, he thought they did anyway. Well if you must know… here they are.

 **Naruto's Level 3 stats**

 **HP: 1645** **SP: 1925**

 **STR: 570** **VIT: 557**

 **INT: 27** **MEN: 55**

 **AGI: 275** **TEC: 80**

 **LUK: 710** **MOV: 7**

 **AVD: 200** **CHA: 280**

Okay he was pissed that his intellect went absolutely nowhere. It only went up by two dang points! Damn he was stupid! Though tech didn't go up at all either…No matter! He was still the best. That was when Naruto got the idea to check Plutia's stats! Yes, that might be a good idea…Who knows what kind of low level she was.

 **Plutia's Level 25 stats**

"Woah woah, hold the-" Naruto's couldn't finish what he was about to say thanks to the stats appearing. His mouth instantly dropped.

 **HP: 6895** **SP: 8920**

 **STR: 970** **VIT: 845**

 **INT: 355** **MEN: 200**

 **AGI: 785** **TEC: 505**

 **LUK: 666** **MOV: 4**

 **AVD: 1000** **CHA: 666**

"What in kami's name…luck: 666 and charisma: 666…that can't be good a thing." Naruto muttered to himself flabbergasted. How the fuck was she already a level 25! No wonder why she was one shotting everything! It was like he had a jounin sensei with him, that actually cared about their student. That's why everything was attacking him! It was a safer move! Though the luck and the charisma thing was creepy as hell. There was something about this girl…Maybe…Possibly…She was nice person though. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

He quickly closed the stat tab. And went back to watching the clearing full of dogoos. The was twenty of the bastards. Just his damn luck, he thought he had good luck. Plutia had outstanding luck too, for more than one reason! He went back to hiding behind a large boulder that him and plutia where standing behind. He decided to give Plutia his scouting- when did she get so close to him!

Naruto jumped out of his skin at the sudden closeness, "When did you-"

"Can I give you a nickname…?" Once again Naruto was at a loss for words at her sudden random question. ' _Where the heck did that come from? So Raven, I mean random!'_ Some of these weird thoughts were getting to him. He really had no idea what he was thinking sometimes. Anyway back to the girl that was staring at him intently.

Naruto decided that this was the perfect time to get himself an awesome badass nickname, "...uh yeah! You can call me-"

"Naru~" Naruto facefalted, hard. That wasn't a kick ass name at all. No that was…He didn't know what that was.

"Wha-what!? That's not a nickname!" Naruto wined childishly at being called something so…Girly. Yeah that's the word he was looking for! If she was going to call him something so girly then he would call her something to!

"Oh yeah then I have a nickname for you too!" he declared rather loudly not noticing his voice carried out into the field full of dogoos. Naruto was the definition of stealth. Plutia's eyes lit up with childish joy at getting a nickname from him. In fact it caused Naruto to falter in calling her something derogatory. He had to come up with something else on the spot because he couldn't crush the girl's hopes!

"Er…um…?" He struggled to come up with something.

"Awww you'll give me a nickname too Mr. Whiskers?!" Was her bright reply. How to handle this situation! He had a bad feeling that if he mess this up something bad might happen. Mr. Whiskers? That was copyright infringement…Wait no it wasn't!

"Uh…Um…" Then an idea came to him after seeing her slippers, and before he could stop himself from saying it, it came out. It gushed out of him like water over the side of a cliff, a waterfall for all you ignoramus reading the story. He couldn't stop himself from saying it, it just came out. "Gloomy Bear!" He blurted out. ' _Oh…Good Kami…what the heck was I thinking."_ How could he recover from that! What the hell was a gloomy bear anyway?! He felt like crawling under that boulder they were hiding behind. Man he was a total idiot. When he thought he was actually getting along with the opposite sex he had to go and fuck it up somehow! Somehow, someway, he'd mess something up. He had good luck his ass.

" *:. o(≧▽≦)o .:* " was the girl's response as she hugged her doll tightly. She was so excited by that nickname for some reason. Naruto gave a chuckle bashfully at her raw emotions and the fact that she liked the nickname. ' _And here I thought I messed up! I guess that luck and charisma do come in handy.'_ He noted the importance of skills for a later date.

"No we are not using emoticons in this story!" Siri voice shouted in Naruto's mind scaring the living hell out of him. Naruto was quick to answer back at the voice in his head with his own two cents.

"Oi! Siri stop breaking the fourth wall!" Naruto barked.

"Didn't you just break it?" she questioned.

"I'm the main character so I can do what I want! I've been here since chapter one!" Naruto finished with a tone of matter of factory. ' _Also in the damn summary too.'_

Using his own words against him, Siri countered with, "With that logic; so am I. Who do you think it was who talked to you before you got to this world?"

Not wanting to lose the debate on who was the main character, "Oh yeah well…What's zero divided by zero!?" he yelled out. ' _Yeah let's see you answer that! You useless blue ball!'_

Siri didn't miss a beat however and answer back with, "Imagine that you have zero cookies and you split them evenly among zero friends," answers the ball. "How many cookies does each person get?" Naruto took a second to try and figure it out, not coming to an answer he shrugged, "See? It doesn't make sense. And Cookie Monster is sad that there are no cookies, and you are sad that you have no friends."

…

Dead silence was all that filled his mind at her sassy ass back talk. Naruto stood there with a blank look on his face. "All of my hate, all of it." He cut the connection in his head with the blue ball. Dumb ass bitch. Why the hell did she have to go and say that? That damn thing was now number one on his shit list, well maybe two...Sasuke was always number one.

He had friends! A couple of them! Not…that many. He was pretty sure those people didn't really count. Oh kami…she was right…she was right! Ugh that stupid Siri. This was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of, the last thing. So what he didn't have friends at the moment, but he would! Oh he would not accept that at all! He would show her! He would make plenty of friends. No one here hated him or anything so all he could was make friends. Not only here either, no he would go back to his world and show them all that Naruto Uzumaki was awesome. Yes he would make a ton of friends. With that reasoning, he turned to Plutia with a determined look.

 **XxXLastationXxX**

Sitting behind a desk was a beautiful girl hard at work as she zoomed through massive stacks of paperwork. The hard at work girl was pale-fair skinned with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. The girl has a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

This was the normal form of the CPU of Lastation, CPU Black Heart. To anyone who knows her personally, very few people, her name was Noire. Those few people were her sister Uni, her Oracal Kei jinguji, her staff, and the other goddess. Though they were on rocky terms at the moment. The console wars was at a stalemate even though they kick out Purple Heart. How could she be so short sighted? Nothing had changed at all! Just the fact that there was one less goddess to fight. Still, she was the best CPU, that was for sure. She took her work very seriously while the other goddess wasted their time on pointless matters. Like writing terrible fanfiction, and playing PC RPGs and MMOs. If they wanted to waste away their shares...Then that's fine with her!

She was in first place while Leanbox was right behind her. They were always neck and neck with each other. The fierce competition between the two nations was thicker than pea soup! Their fan base were starting flame wars all over the damn place. Sure they had a giant leap with their new release, but somehow, someway, Leanbox was right behind them again! They also had a great lineup of new games coming too! So many, unlike her. She has some coming out but how could she compete with all of the new games Leanbox was releasing? She couldn't! That and that backwards compatibility thing was killing with the old fans too! ' _Those Leanbox idiots better fuck up the E3 conference again, like they do every time.'_

Man this was just as bad as when Leanbox released the...That wretched game…Halo. Damn that first person shooter! It made a killing every damn time, but the last two games weren't that great, thought Halo 5 was definitely becoming more popular.

*Snap!* That was the sound of her pen breaking in her tight grip. "Damn that is the twenty-seventh one today!" she groaned in frustration tossing the broken pen in a trash can full of crumbled up papers and broken pens. She looked at her hand that wasn't covered in black ink, thankfully. She opened her desk and grabbed another pen. She had a lot of work today that needed finishing. She also had to go fight of some pesky mobs messing around with some of her outer cities.

Then a feeling hit her hard like a sack of potatoes. It was a feeling she had felt and known for a long time. The feeling of not having any real friends. Something that overly friendly Neptune kept on telling her. She just had to rub it in, didn't she? That wasn't the point however, what was the point was that someone else had the same feeling and had been reminded of that fact! The pen she had just grabbed snapped like her previous ones but this one however sprayed its contents all over the place. Not that the girl took the time to notice as she quickly stood up from her desk and looked out her window looking over her great nation.

She could see her reflexion in her large window. Her face had some ink on it, luckily nothing got on her clothes from what she could see. "Someone else… knows what it is like? I'm not alone!" she cheered for a second before realizing what she was cheering for. She quickly deflated, ' _Was I just cheering for someone who was like me? What's wrong with me!?'_ the girl thought as the storm clouds started forming over her head. "I'm…"

 **XxXWith NarutoXxX**

Naruto decided to prove that damn floating ball wrong and grabbed plutia by the shoulders causing the girl to blink out of her thoughts at his wonderful nickname for her. "Plutia do you want be my friend." he asked rather nervously, something that was far out of his character. He was usually overconfident to the point that some would think it would get him killed. He, however wasn't Kiba. There were a couple factors that determined this nervousness. The first one was being that he was asking a rather cute girl to be his friend. You see Naruto didn't have luck when it came to women, no in fact he was rather nervous around them at times thanks to the large amount of rejection he had received.

In fact if the interactions with Sakura were anything to go by, he really didn't stand a chance. Everyone in Konoha resented him on some level. Well this wasn't Konoha so he should have a better chance at making friends, right? That and no one knew about...That thing, did they?

She looked at him confusedly and put a finger to her lips, "I thought we already are?"

Naruto grinned at hearing her answer, "Yes! Take that Siri!" He grabbed the purple haired girl in hug, not realizing what he had just done.

Plutia only smiled at his action, "Oh wow...I didn't know we were on hugging terms…"

Naruto realized what he was doing and quickly let go of her, "Sorry…I got a little over excited!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. That was before they heard a massive rumble as the ground shook. "What the hell?"

 **XxXLastationXxX**

That feeling of someone sharing her pain was gone almost instantly! As quick as it came, it was gone again, leaving her in the lonely club, party her! "Nooo!" she cried out. She didn't want to be the only one. It felt good to not be alone...Wait was she depressed by someone leaving the lonely club?! What was wrong with her?! There was no lonely club either! Damnit Neptune!

Then before she could mentally rant about why that was a bad thing, the door to her office opened and a head popped in taking a look at her. She knew very well who's head that was, they were sisters after all. She could see Uni's concerned look on her face.

Uni is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a PSP.

"Sis are you okay?" She asked worriedly stepping into the room.

"Obviously!" She laughed sarcastically causing Uni to flinch at her tone.

Uni took notice of her sister's messy appearance as she looked over the ink dripping down her hands and face. "Why are you covered in ink, Noire?" she asked in a more timid voice hoping to not upset her more. Noire grumbled unintelligently. Not hearing what her older sister said a thought came to Uni. ' _Maybe I can be useful, help her clean up?'_ The girl planned pulling out a piece of cloth from her pocket, she approached her sister. Noire was too focused on the mess on her desk and the important papers that were covered in ink, thanks to her stupidity. What a great way to start the day off, huh? A utter waste of time, time that she did not have as the goddess of Lastation.

"Hey sis maybe I could hel-" Uni would have finished her question, if she hadn't tripped on air. Her nervousness caused her to trip over nothing. The girl shrieked as she flew through the air. Noire looked up with a questioning look, only to see a incoming Uni flying right at her. Uni collided will the stacks of paper sending papers everywhere. Uni slammed into a startled Noire right after.

Uni groaned as she started to get up. She moved her hand to get a better a grip to help her up. She had grabbed something soft as she was going up. A moan came from the something she had grabbed. She looked down to see that she had one of Noire's breasts in her hand. So that was where the moan came from. She also happened to see just what kind of suggestive position they were in. Uni was straddling Noire with one of Noire's boob in hand. Norie coming out of her confusion put her hands up to push the weight off of her. Her hands grabbed the first things they touched. Which just happened to be Uni's breasts. The two girls contact caused both of them to squeeze. The two girls moaned in pleasure at the touch with their cheeks burning red.

"Wow~" Was a random voice that just happened to add more insanity to the highly sexual scene playing out. All for the sake of cleaning off her sister...This had happened. Amazing job Uni. Amazing.

It was at this moment the doors opened to reveal another person. It was a short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and she wears a near-formal black suit with gold lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. This was Kei, the workaholic on par with Noire. There was a binder under her arms. The three shared looks, one of confusion and two of utter horror.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I suggest you use your bedroom next time." She told them before closing the door.

"Nooo!" The two sister cried out at the embarrassment and tried to get up hurried. They only got more tangled up in each other limbs.

 **XxXWith NarutoXxX**

"Dear god, what monastery is this?!" Naruto took a step back at the two creatures before him. There was two giant dogoos in front of him. That may not be as terrifying as it sounds, but Naruto never got to tell you that they were not the cute little blue creatures that they normally were. No these two giants had glowing red eyes, baring their sharp teeth at them, and they were foaming at the mouth.

" _Side Quest Activated! The legend begins! Defeat the Feral Dogoo Giants to complete the Villages request! Boss Battle...Go!"_ Those were the words that popped up on in his vision. ' _So to complete what those villagers want...I have to beat these guys? What level are they?'_ He pulled up his menu and his eyes widened seeing their level. "No way…!" ' _Level...10; I'm screwed._ ' Then he remember what level Plutia was, ' _Wait...Plutia and I can handle them. I'll just have to be careful on watching their attacks and not getting too close.'_

"We've got this!" Naruto announced determined with a grin.

"Yeah we do...What do we got again?" the girl questioned making Naruto falter.

Naruto was back on his feet right away, "What I meant was we are going to kick those guy's asses." he pointed at the Feral Dogoo Giants. "Though you gonna have to help a little more than you have been." He told her seriously.

She looked at him thoughtfully for a second, "...Okay~"

"Then let's go!" Naruto yelled and formed the shadow clone jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Five clones popped up around him. "Okay here is the plan, Plutia do you have an attack that you can use at a distance?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Hmm...Yes." She thought cutely. Needless to say, all the Narutos present had the same thought. ' _Damn she's cute.'_ That whole airhead thing was working for her.

"Great, use that on those guys." She nodded in response, "Okay us three will take the one on the right, you guys got the one on the left. Two out of each group will throw Shuriken Barrage, while the last remaining one will throw Kunai storm. Got it?"

"What's my part again?" Came Plutia's sleepy voice.

All the Narutos heaved a sigh at the same time. "Use your long range attack on them before we get to them." He instructed her.

Her mouth formed an 'o' until she realized what he had said, "How did you know I have a long range attack!?" She spoke with utter amazement.

Naruto just looked at her disbelievingly. Did she seriously just forget what she told him? "You've got to be kidding me?"

One clone decided to run with it, "Well we are an Esper, you know?" All the clones and Naruto sent the clone a dark look. This was just going get the airhead to gush on and on about him being an Esper! Damn himself, he did.

"...Wow a real life Esper! That's soo exciting…" She yawned.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Yeah you sound so excited." He deadpanned. "Alright let's begin the attack! Onward and onward boys...and girl!" Naruto roared as the clones and him rush at the strange Dogoos.

The large blue, twisted dogoos saw them move at them. They hopped at clones growling and barking like ravenous dogs.

"Okay now Plutia!" Naruto called to the girl to unleash her attack.

"Hmm...What's it called again?" She asked herself forgetting the name of the attack.

"Oi, use it now!" Naruto yelled more forcefully as he saw nothing happening. Those Feral Dogoos were getting too close for comfort and they were intimidating the closer they got.

"Oh it's...No that's not the one...Uhh...Hmm…" She continued to probe her mind for the name of the attack.

"USE IT NOW! USE IT NOW!" Naruto screamed, simply because of the fact that if she didn't use it now, the Feral dogoos would be right on top of them and she couldn't use her attack without them being in the crossfire. ' _Don't tell me she forgot the name of her own attack!'_

A look of recollection crossed her face, "Oh that's it! Fancy Rain!" She exclaimed. Much to the shock of Naruto and clones, Dolls fell from the sky raining down upon the Dogoos. Naruto watch as her SP bar took a small hit of 540 points. That attack had done about a fourth of the creature's health down. The dogoos were stunned for a second, allowing the clones to surround them. They used their respective attack on the dogoos. When they had finished, about a third of Feral Dogoo's health was gone from their total health.

The clones dove into attack, they stabbed their kunai into them. Much to their horror, stabbing at them directly didn't do any damage. Only the mocking words of Immune popped. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the creature spin around and slam it's tail into him. Naruto was launched into the air, and slammed into the ground. He became a bouncy ball as he kept on hitting off the ground until he finally smashed into the boulder that Plutia was standing in front of. She blinked looking up at where Naruto was. "That looks like it hurt...Are you...Like okay…?"

She couldn't see Naruto for two reasons. The first being the fact that he deep inside the boulder and the second from all the rock and dust particles flying around the area.

Naruto groaned as he looked at his health gage, he had lost 645 from his health bar. That had hurt like a bitch. Naruto pulled himself out of the boulder, "I desperately need to learn some new attacks…" He murmured to himself. He was just lucky he hadn't been killed. All of his clones were dead too. They didn't manage to get away or do any more damage to the dogoos either. "They still have five eighths of health left." He told Plutia jumping from the hole he had made in the boulder to the ground next to her. Naruto then felt a little better and saw that his health had fully recovered. "Huh, how did that happen?" He questioned.

Plutia raised her hand, "Oh I can heal people too!" She told him. Plutia...Was OP as fuck...And he loved that fact right now.

"That's amazing Plutia." she grinned at the praised. "Now...How to handle those guys?"

"Hmm...I cou-" Plutia was cut off by Naruto, she puffed up her cheeks in anger at being cut off. Plutia didn't like being ignored.

"I'll handle this, I should have used the damn log." He grunted thinking back to getting slammed by the dogoo's tail. He shouldn't have froze like that either, ' _I still have plenty of Katra left too. I could summon twenty clones at the cost of...100 per five clones...so about...200...right? Err it's something like that._ ' Naruto did his best at doing mental math. Naruto did the hand sign and watched as the field was covered in twenty clones. He took note that he had used 400 sp points of katra instead of 200. He was close, by his standards.

"Wow! So many Narus~" Plutia cheered seeing more of her friend.

"Oh that's nothing, just sit back and watch me kick some ass!" he declared. With these numbers, no way could those Dogoos take them on. "Alright let's get in close and sneak attack them! Use the transformation technique on them! Then we hit them with shuriken Barrage." Naruto planned. Naruto crossed his arms as his clones transformed into smaller dogoos. They started hopping toward the two large ones.

"Oh my god! Naruto can transform too! Can I transform too!?" Plutia asked Naruto brightly.

Naruto looked at the girl with a perplexed look then shrugged, "Maybe later." Fate sealed. He just didn't know it yet.

The Feral Dogoo Giants were confused when seeing more of their kind hopping towards them. Where did all those blond humans go?

The dogoos surrounded the larger ones, then one dogoo yelped, "Get em'!"

The dogoos transformed back into clones of the blond. Naruto watched as 5% critical attack chance meter popped up on his HUD display. That meant they had effectively startled the bosses. Out of twenty clones, that were summoned, eight of those clones cause critical hits. The dogoos dispelled all the clones with swings of their tails and even devouring some of the more unlucky ones. Naruto smirked, one feral Dogoo had an eighth left while the other had a fourth. "How do you like that, Don't mess with the Naruto and Plutia tag team!" Naruto watch as his 5% meter disappeared. Oh well, he had this in the bag now.

"Yeah!" Plutia gave a tried smiled in agreement.

The Feral Dogoo Giants snarled in response before a warning sign appeared on his HUD. "Er what's this about?" He asked himself before Siri voice pop up in his head. Not someone he wanted to hear from right away.

"Oh dear...That's not good." She commented at the warning sign knowing what it means. If he could see her, he would be glaring at her.

"Why, what's wrong now?" He asked with a little heat in in voice. Could you blame him? That bitch struck a nerve, a very bad one too.

She sighed, "They are enraged, in other words…you remember when you fought that dogoo man?"

"Of course, the bastard bite me." He frowned before a stunned look over his face, "No…"

"I'm afraid their fusing."

"Shadow clone jutsu!" 400 sp disappeared from his sp bar again. "Stop them! Don't let them fuse!" The small army of clones bombarded the dogoos, and much to Naruto's fears...They didn't make it in time.

The clones that had surrounded the two giant dogoos were blown away and Naruto was blinded by a bright light by the transforming dogoos. "They didn't make it in time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't...like this bright light...It's really pissing me off." Was Plutia's answer for the shining light. She covered her eyes with her doll.

When the light died down completely and Naruto was able to see again. There, standing in the middle of the field was...A humanoid dogoo. It had lost all the dogoo parts and now looked like a blue slime with glowing red eyes. Naruto quickly pulled up its states, and he knew, he had no chance to fight this thing. It was like playing an RPG that you just so happened to have terrible luck, and run into something that was such a higher level than you...And you got completely destroyed. That was what he was feeling like right now. A level 30 legendary Noble Dogoo Man was before him. It had the looks of a complete adult human form: feet, legs, hands, arms, body, and head. It had no face, just those eerie glowing red eyes.

 _"Mission updated: Defeat the Legendary Noble Dogoo Man! Boss battle...Go!"_ Were the words that popped up on the on Naruto's Hud. Yeah fucking right.

"Alright plutia I think you-" Naruto stopped what he was about to say when he saw the Noble Dogoo standing right in front of him. It had just crossed a hundred yards in the the span of a second, just to stand right in front of him. "Hello ugly-" Whatever Naruto was about to say was cut off as the odd dogoo punch him in the gut, and then lashed out with a powerful kick sending Naruto flying across the clearing.

Once again the blue slimy being cross the distance and caught Naruto in midair. He then proceeded to use the blond as punching bag. Naruto however managed to get a hand sign out. Naruto was replaced by a log with a piece of paper on it that read, "Logged".

The dogoo eyes fell upon the log as it watched the log fall to the ground. How infuriating…

Naruto was sitting by a tree panting. He was watching the legendary enemy that had proceeded to kick the living shit out of him. He only had about 543 Hp left. His Sp was empty, nothing left. Plutia was motionless for some reason. Maybe she was still blinded by that things earlier attack. He couldn't really tell do to her hair covering her face.

Naruto let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying once again. The legendary noble dogoo man had found him in no time flat. "God damn-" Naruto was snatched from the air. It felt like he crashed into a wall due to the sudden stop, the g-force alone was bad enough. His voice was caught in his throat thanks to the tight grip of dogoo's right hand. Naruto clutch at the insanely strong arm, it was hard. Not like slimy dogoo's wet and mushy skin. He was struggling to say something, but couldn't manage it in the slightest.

' _Damn it! My stupidity is going to get us both killed. I can't believe…'_ Naruto thoughts were interrupted as he was smashed into the ground. The ground cracked under the force of Naruto's impact. ' _...I should have come up…"_ He was sent back into the dirt and pulled out again. Naruto watched as health bar reached zero. ' _...I'm at zero? Crap...Well it looks like I suck at video games...apparently._ ' Naruto felt the Noble dogoo ease up on its hold on his neck, enough for him to be able get something out. Moving his head, which was a lot harder now that his health was at zero, his gaze feel on his motionless party member. He had one shot.

Plutia had seen everything, and to say she was angry, was a colossal understatement. Far from angry, she was downright livid. Her friend was getting the stuffing beaten out of him. He was be treated like a rag doll, and if she remembered correctly, only she had that right. That and the flashy entrance that prick made had momentarily blinded her delicate pink eyes. That...Thing had the audacity to attack them like it was a god. Her hands were twisted in tight fists as her doll's arm was being crushed in her right hand.

"I'm totally pissed off…" She muttered to herself, "I…I can transform, right…?" You know the feeling when you get so mad...That you ask questions you already knew? Yeah that was the level of how pissed Plutia was at the moment.

She had been having a great time following after the blond on their little outdoors adventure! They were having so much fun! Then this guy had to go and ruin all of that.

Then she heard her new friend's voice calling out to her, "Plutia! Transform now!" She turned to look at the blue goo man and her blond haired friend, "Transform!" He yelled out once again. She saw the dogoo's grip on Naruto's neck tighten again, and she lost it.

Naruto watched as the Dogoo man's left arm reshaped into a blade, or a large spike rather. He knew exactly what it wanted to do with spike. That and if what Siri said was true, he would really die as that thing would spear right through him. Spilling his guts out on this clearings floor. Boy that was dark throught. ' _Wait...Just hold on...For a second…'_ Naruto plead for time, for anything really. There was just too much at stake, this world's fate depend on him! If he was to die...It would all end like Siri said.

The rare dogoo creature pulled its arm back, its spring loaded! Words formed on its spike of an arm, " _Get wrecked!"_

' _You cheeky bastard...Just wait until I get fucking stronger! I'll destroy you!'_ Naruto thought Defiantly.

Before the Level 30 Legendary Noble dogoo man could lunge its arm forward into its target's chest, the sky grew dark as a pillar of light blasted up into the dark sky. Naruto would have been overjoyed by this, if it wasn't for the eerie and unsettling feeling the power was giving off. It promised pain for all! Now that wasn't a good feeling at all...Not at all. Naruto's half lidded eyes widened, when he saw the tall shadowed figure standing in the beam of light. That was also when he noticed that there was laughing skulls that were floating around what he assumed was Plutia.

In big bold flashing red letters it read: " _Goddess Iris Heart"_ Level...We'll get back to you. ' _They didn't give her a level? Good god, why?'_ Those were thoughts to ponder at a later date, because Madame Goddess was about to speak!

"You shouldn't touch things that belong to me...Allow me to teach that primitive, little brain of yours." There was a chill that ran down his spine, he had heard that voice before. ' _Torment? You haven't seen nothing yet…'_ He remember Plutia saying that to him in that tone and voice. So this was her goddess form? He was starting to get why they didn't give her a level now. They were afraid to do it! They were afraid she would make them miserable if they gave her something unacceptable by her standards.

The dogoo man ignored the goddess as it sent its spike at the the blond. There was a clash of what sound like blades. Naruto's eyes went wide as he was flung onto the ground, and rolled out of harm's way. Naruto looked up at the two combatants, the blue dogoo had made both of it's arms into blades. Then...He got a good look at the attacker...which he was guessing was Plutia...Damn. Well now her name was Iris Heart.

Iris Heart, has a darker, purple color and lengthens somewhat as it's pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black HDD outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings.

The two had their blades crossed. The dogoo man looked like it was taking all of it strength just to hold her back, while the Goddess wasn't putting any effort forward at all. In fact she seemed to be enjoying the fearful eyes of the Noble dogoo that only grew wider as she put more power forth. She smirked at the Legendary Noble Dogoo Man, "I see that your idiotic cerebrum registers fear...That's good. Now let's see if it acknowledges pain~!"

She song that last part, ' _No...No, No, NOOO! She a sadist!'_ Naruto realised. Now he knew why that angering the girl was a bad idea. This was a terrible idea! Plutia, oh little Plutia~ come back! Please!

Iris's blade cut right through the dogoo's arms with very little effort exerted from the goddess. The dogoo hopped backwards from the pain and to get away from the crazy woman. Its health dropped by a fourth. The goddess put a hand to face out of fake shock and concern, "Oops, it seems that I accidentally cut your arms off." She grinned widely looking at the pained look on the dogoo's face, "Is that your 'Please punish me face'?" She asked mockingly, "Well...You're in luck! It's punishment time~!"

Naruto watch on in utter horror at the scene before him. This was something...Else, let him tell you. He saw her blade turn into a whip, she cracked it and then licked the leather, "Let's get to know each other ' _real'_ well." The dogoo man must have had the thought, 'fuck it, I'm out', because he took off. Though he didn't get far…

Iris whip tagged its ankle causing to fall flat on its face. The whip wrapped around its ankle and kept the dogoo in place as it struggled to get away but couldn't. She made her way over to the fallen legendary enemy she had disgraced so easily. She made sure to make her footfalls more audible as she approached the enemy. She loved the fearful squirming the creature made as it desperately tried to escape. It only grew more frantic as she got closer. "Oh my, you didn't think you could get away with that pathetic excuse for speed, did you?" Her ridiculing tone was what made this even more painful. The verbal harassment was so degrading.

She then proceed to stomp on its head before grinding her heel down on top of it, "I'll grind my heel into you real good...Let me crush you like the insect that you are...Vermin!" There was one fourth left of its health. It tried to get up and run, but Iris Heart wasn't having that and proceeded to cut its legs off. If fell on its back with a splat. It's health had dropped to a sixteenth. She gave it a bored look, "Hmm...You bore me...It's hard to get enjoyment from things that don't scream~" She then gave it a unnerving sweet smile that even caused Naruto to freeze. "Let's enjoy what little you have left to the fullest."

Both Naruto and the Dogoo were shaking in their spots. Naruto was an ice cube, that was how many chills he had received from the Goddess...And she wasn't even talking to him or looking at him!

"I'll stomp you into mush!" Was what Iris Heart roared as she raised her boot over the blue being. It waved its armless stumps as if pleading her not to do it, but that wouldn't satisfy a sadist now would it? Like an elephant stomping down on an unfortunate cricket, the powered up Plutia brought he heeled boot down on the face of the slimy man dogoo. She proceeded to do so until the enemy exploded in mass of blue goo.

" _Congratulations! Mission cleared! Level four, level five, and level six complete! Naruto you're now Level seven! A new weapon was added to your inventory!"_ appeared before him and saw that something was added to inventory. He was going to have to check that out later. He was also going to have to talk with Siri too. Cause somehow one enemy made him jump four levels. That had to unlock something. Right now however, he didn't feel like he had won anything. No, he felt like he had awoken a sleeping dragon, or bear. Bear to relate to her nickname he had given her.

"Now that that chore is over and disposed off…" Naruto stopped shaking as he saw that the head of the very sadistic goddess turned her head his way. She tilted her head at the blond with a playful look on her beautiful face, "I can focus on my Pet…" She grinned sashaying her way over to him. The way she walked and talked was so highly...what was the word...shit he'd remember it...eventually, but to sum it up, it meant one thing and one thing only. " _ **I**_ _._ _ **Will**_ _._ _**Dominate**_ _._ _ **You.**_ "

Naruto cringed at the word pet, pet...Was that all she saw him as? A pet...not a friend? Or was this just a side effect of her transformation? Well whatever the hell it was...He was going to change that mindset. He did care how long it took him...either...She was really close now. Her gaze was locked with his...Hello darkness my old friend. Naruto was now very fearful. He was cornered like a rat against the wall. This girl was on such another level that not even a level 30 legendary could fight her. He couldn't move...All he could do was watch as she came to him. Though he did manage to get a hold of Siri, ' _Siri...What level is she…Have they updated it?'_ He asked the blue ball mentally with concern. His well being was at stake!

Siri actually had a fearful voice as well, ' _You don't want to know.'_ She stated.

Not caring for her answer he asked again, ' _What is it?!'_

' _It's not a number but this the level they gave her...Level...Mary Sue.'_

' _What the fuck is that?!'_ Was Naruto's angered response. She was acting like he knew what that was. He had also taken his eye off the goddess in that moment. Before Siri could answer, a sword was dropped about a foot from his face which tore the mental connection. Naruto gulped looking up the blade to see Iris Heart look down at him with that same playful look. "...Hi...Plutia..." Naruto managed and tested out to see if she would accept her name. She frowned distastefully hearing the name Naruto used. Naruto instantly knew he had fucked up, ' _Ahhh! Damn it! damn it! Err...Maybe the nickname might work!'_ Yes that was the idea that came to his mind. "Er...I mean Gloomy Bear…"

Her frown was replaced with a wide grin that could put any evil villain to shame, "Ooh yes~" That sounded like a moan, "That's right...You gave me such a wonderful nickname. It's only natural that I gave you one that matches mine soo well…As my new pet...Your new name is...Pity." Oh dear god...She harasses everyone!

"Why?" He questioned curiously.

She chuckled at his question, which unnerved him even more, "You see, I'm the big bad Gloomy Bear, that occasionally _**tears**_ into the smaller and much weaker Pity. We're going to have a relationship much like that story. Though I'm going to have to _**Train**_ you first. You just couldn't satisfy me as you are..." She commented lightly as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. Naruto just shivered at each bolded word.

"What kind of Training?" He asked, kind of curious on what it might entail. Yet there was massive part of him that just realized the mistake he had just made. He really was an idiot!

Her eyes lit up brightly, "Is a demonstration required?" Naruto shook his head furiously, "Oh I think one is in order." Her blade became a whip again.

"How about next time!" Naruto shot out. Trying his best to take her mind of the subject.

She raised an eyebrow at him, an idea crossed her mind as she smirked. "Is that a promise?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes!" Naruto answered fastly. His brain patted him on the back for getting out of situation. Disaster averted.

She gave off a triumph smirk, "Huhuhu, Then I'll hold you to that. I can't wait to see your tear soaked face~" That sound way too cheery! Wait, did he just promise that he would train with a sadist?! He didn't even know what kind of training it it was! Disaster imminent! ' _What have I done...Wait she tricked me!'_ Yes the sadist had conned poor young Naruto. Iris Heart saw the face that he was making and knew he had just realized what she had done, "What a lovely face...Hahahaha!" It just so happened that Naruto found that to be the straw and passed out with that laugh replaying in his ears the whole time. She could torment him in this state too! Man what a fucking day. At least the world was saved, and he was the only one that knew that.

 **(A/N: Alright that the chapter I hope you all like it. Now I thought I did a good job with Iris Heart. Tell me what do you think? Did I do a good job with chapter and the characters? Also I have say the reason I called Iris a mary Sue was based off an online discussion. I don't agree with it all, but that whatever. It was meant as a joke not to be taken seriously. I think Iris Heart is the Esdeath(Akame Ga Kill) or Madara(Naruto) of this story hyperdimension series. Though I prefer Esdeath as a more comparable character. Also I'll fix the grammar and spelling errors like always. So I'll see you guys later. NOTES ON THE BOTTOM!)**

 **Gloomy Bear is a reference to her slippers! I think it fits the pair pretty well. For all of you who don't know the story, Gloomy Bear is a pink bear that was raised by a small boy named Pity. He nursed the bear, took real good care of the bear. When the bear grew up, it would maule him, take bites out of him, you know things that a normal bear would do. In away it's a lot like, how the relationship will work. Plutia is the cute and gentle little cub form while Iris is the older and very aggressive form. Naruto is obviously caught between the two as Pity. Also the pairing is still undecided, just because one girl has been seen does not make them in the pairing. Drop it.**

 **Le Bien Qui Fait Mal is french for The good thing that hurts. XD It's also a song with the same title. Look it up. It's pretty much about S and M. I see this song playing in the background everytime Iris Heart is on the field. It's a really good song that I found.**

Updated: 6/24/2016 1:04 PM central time. Spelling and grammar errors corrected.


End file.
